Of All the Things I've Said
by comet80
Summary: Naked Brothers Band/Nbb Alex Wolff is a big mouth. He blabs out everything, but when the only secret he actually has kept slips out by mistake, it changes his life completly.
1. Chapter 1

**_A brand new fanfiction, to hopefully be a summer project that will be updated continously. This is going to have a bit of slash in it, because I do usually write slash. However, there will be natalina, so no worries with me slashing Nat. Oh, and all in the point of view of Alex. Just to spice it up a little and give the fandom a more "unique" story. _**

* * *

**Of All the Things I've Said**

Nat always told me I have the biggest mouth in the band, and I can't keep secrets. But I can. I've never told anyone about him and Rosalina, did I? Well, I never really had to, their relationship was known world wide anyways. But I never told anyone about my ex-addiction to lemon-lime soda, or the fact that I went on a sodaholic cruise. But then again, the press already knew about that.

Maybe Nat is right. Maybe I am a big mouth. Of course, aren't there _some_ things one is supposed to blab? Wouldn't this be one of those things that is okay to blab? I still don't understand what I did, but now I'm going through punishment for it. Or at least, some really long lecture thing given by a bald, fat man, and this other ugly lady person.

But maybe now I should actually give the reason I'm in trouble, or what ever I did.

It started off as a normal day in school, I was only a week and a half into the sixth grade, and everything was new. New lockers, new teachers, entirely new people, (since the summer we were on tour, the school zones were reassigned, and all my old friends went to another school), and girls. Lots of girls.

They were different than the girls I was used to. There were tall ones who could reach the top locker shelf, there were ones that only wore black, ones that only wore pink, skinny ones, fat ones, and then there was her. She had no category.

She came into my English class all shy and quiet, chewing at her fingernails constantly and sitting uncomfortably in her seat. She always smelled like lemon-lime soda, mixed in with cologne, the kind Nat used to use at camp.

She would never smile at anyone, or even speak. No one even knew she had a voice,she just existed. She was never late, always early, and always had her noise in the same book. I didn't even know she had friends until I saw her in lunch one day.

I always sat with different people in lunch, usually my girlfriend of the day or a fan. I pulled a seat up towards her table and put on the same smile I used around the cameras. "Hi." She glanced over at me, and looked away from her book. "Hello."

"Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head no, and went back to her book. I didn't know what else to say, so I sat there eating my lunch in silence for the rest of lunch period.

I sat at lunch with her at lunch for the next few weeks. I liked whats-her-name; she was different than every girl I've ever meet. But I was getting tired of her always reading during lunch, actually I was tired of her always being quiet. So I said something I thought would impress her.

"I'm in a band you know." She looked up from her book and just shrugged. "Cool." It was another awkward silence, the kind she always brought where ever she was.

I couldn't handle another day of her silence, or silence in general, so the next day in lunch I grabbed her book away. "Why are you always so quiet?"

She grabbed her book back and put it down and glanced at me. " I dunno, I guess if you were in my position you'd feel out of place. It's just that,- well no offense Alex, I don't think a rock star like you would understand. You still have a happy little perfect family, don't you? Your mom packs snacks for your band, you come home and your dad helps you with your homework, and then you go out with your friends all night and get wasted or something."

Rock stars did that? Well, I guess _some_ do, but I never have. I don't know where she's getting all this from, I don't even have a mom.

"My mothers dead."

"Oh? Is this just to make me feel better?"

"No, for real. My mother died when I was only two and a half. I don't remember what of, I'm sure Nat does."

"My mom died a few months ago, she was shot." She shifted uncomfortably as if she was expecting a negative response from me.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just sat there in the silence as she picked up her book again and began to read, but then bell just rang, sending us to our next class. She tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear and smiled at me" By the way, my name's Melody."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Melody and I became fast friends. She was always opening up to me about just about anything. She was one of the few girls I knew that didn't care about me being related to Nat, or me being in a band.

The only thing I did notice about her was that she never spoke of her family. I didn't really find that strange though, since we were near the teen age and plus, if her family's anything like my dad; I don't blame her.

The only things I found she did talk about were books, homework, politics or something that was boring like that, and the usual girly topics. She didn't like sports, or t.v or anything that sounded extremely fun, but for an odd reason, I liked that.

She was different. She was so calm and polite, like Ms. Sweet Potato Farmer; the girl I met at a county fair show once.

She kept on talking about this book she was currently reading. It was supposedly her _favorite_ book, called _The Outsiders_ or something, when we were rudely interrupted.

"School, School, School. Don't wanna go to, school, school, school, don't wanna go to-I don't wanna go to school-"

As soon as some of the upperclassmen found out I was in the Naked Brothers Band, they made it a habit to play some of our songs over the loud speaker during lunch, just to annoy me. They always picked the ones with the most repeating lyrics and the ones where Nat practically screams the lyrics. It was like a personal initiation into the sixth grade.

As the music died down lower Melody rolled her eyes. " No offense Alex, but that is one of the most annoying songs _ever_. I like you guys and all, but your brother has the most redundant lyrics. And a lot of his songs are meaningless, about random things, or about how much he's in love with Rosalina. I like your songs way better. They have deeper meanings, and more inspirational lyrics." She smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Are you just saying that because I'm right here? As soon as I leave are you going to go run to your locker and worship your Nat poster or something?"

"No, that's just creepy." She was laughing at this point. "Have people actually done that?"

"Yeah, one girl has actually asked me to bring in his _used _underwear for show and tell, and then asked if she could buy it from me."

She was in a fit of giggles. "Seriously? What'd you do?"

"I didn't bring it. He wouldn't let me."

"Oh." She put on a more serious face. "Don't you think its a little unfair how Nat gets all the attention? How the press only reports about Nat, or about his and Rosalina's current relationship. Don't you think it's unfair that we only get to hear the bad side of you, Thomas, David, and Qassim?"

I didn't want to hear her talk about the band like this; mostly because it was true. I mean, sure we had our fair share of fans, but she's right. Nat had the most of them. Nat had a majority of them.

"But we all have our fair share of fans, and we all do have input on the songs we want on the album. If we really wanted our song on the album I'm sure Nat would let us. He's not as controlling as the press says he is. Sure he can hog the bathroom at times, but he usually lets me perform my songs."

"Isn't that because you're his _brother_? Doesn't he have to be nice to you? After all, you guys _are_ on camera, and your dad _is_ watching. Alex, just think about it. Is he really that generous about the spotlight, or is he just nice because you're related?"

"I suppose you _could_ be right on some spots, but Nat's my brother, and he almost always does what's best for the band. I couldn't think of a time when he didn't."

"No need to get defensive about it Alex. I'm just saying that Nat's not the only one in the band with talent. You all have talent, Nat shouldn't always be the center of attention. Sometimes he should be forced to the background a little. Just to know what it's like, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." I kinda of like how the band is. They're all like family to me. I've been with them longer than any other person(besides Nat and Dad) on Earth.

"Anyways Alex, I've got to get back to class. I promised our English teacher I'd come in during the last five minutes of lunch to help her clean up the classroom a bit."

"Like a punishment?" I couldn't understand why anyone would volunteer to go to class early. Lunch in middle school is almost like recess in elementary school: it's the only free time you get. Gym doesn't count because you're in some smelly uniform that smells like Lucky when he's wet, and you're forced to run around until you can't breathe.

"No, Alex. It's not a punishment. It's fun. Teachers can be pretty cool when they aren't in a class full of kids. Plus, she was going to suggest more books for me to read, and I simply _cannot_ wait to hear about them. See you later!"

"Wait, Melody?" I really couldn't believe I was going to ask her this. "You want to come by this afternoon for band practice?"

She turned around, and walked back towards the table." I guess so. I've just got to call--never mind. Yes, I can go. What time does it start?"

"Seven until Eight-thirty."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye!"

For the first time ever, I felt nervous about a girl coming over to my house.

* * *

**_I've officaly decided to_ not _put slash in here. If any, will be a very small amount that won't contribute to the plot. Oh, but there will be Natalina. I'm really proud that with this story I'm going out of my "safe zone" and writing couples I've never wrote before, and to write non-slash. _**

_**Oh, and **The Outsiders** is byfar, my favorite book. I encourage all to read it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My family sat around the dinner table, plus Thomas and David were with us too. Normally it was just me, dad, and Nat, but on some occasions Thomas and David would join in. Sometimes though, the whole band would join us for dinner.

I was instructing everyone of what to not do when Melody came. For some reason, it seemed like it was really important what she thought of my family,even though I knew it wasn't.

I tapped my spoon against my glass of milk to grab attention of everyone. " Hey guys, and you Dad; can you guys not be obnoxious when Melody gets here?"

"Who's Melody?" Thomas and David say in unison looking at each other than at Nat.

Nat grinned. "Alex's Crus-"

I finished. "Friend from school." I didn't want Thomas and David knowing about me liking Melody. Not because I was embarrassed(which I kind of was), but mainly because they wouldn't not only tell the whole band( I'm not the only blabbermouth in the band) but would also tease us all night. They were still into teasing their friends about crushes. They haven't really matured much yet. I guess some things don't change.

"So Nat, don't slurp your soup."

"Slurp my soup? Alex, I don't-! I'm not! We're not-! Alex, this is _band_ practice. I'm not going to be eating soup while practicing."

"Whatever. Dad, don't play your accordion, okay? It's really loud, and um, you're not that good."

"Not that good? Alex, I'll let you know-"

"Dad, _please_."

He just smiled, "All right, kiddo." and ruffled my hair. "looks like we're going to have to have that father-son talk soon, eh?"

"_Da-ad"_

"Alright, alright, I'll be in my room." Dad left to go into his room and do whatever it is he does there. None of us know, and don't really want to know.

Within seconds the doorbell rang. I didn't know who'd it be. It was a little nerve racking. Nat answered the door, and it was Rosalina and Jesse. I gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek like I usually greeted her, as Nat had a mini-make out session with Rosalina. He's still shy about expressing his emotions towards her in public, but today shows me different.

Qassim came in next as Rosalina and Jesse gossiped about shoes or something. I wasn't really paying attention, I was still nervous about Melody coming. She wasn't here yet and the band was going to start practicing.

I didn't know if she was coming late on purpose or if she got lost along the way. Part of me didn't know which one to want more. Coming late made her seem rebellious, which is what I usually liked about girls, and her being on time made her seem more gentle, which is what I liked about her; and the getting lost along the way made her seem more adventurous. As if one could have an adventure walking three blocks, but then it _is_ New York.

At seven fifteen the doorbell rang, and I knew it wasn't anymore band members. There really was only one possibility. It was Melody, or it was that pizza guy Jesse likes. I was really hoping it was Melody. The pizza guy is really weird, and Jesse only likes him because he delivers.(But don't all pizza men deliver?)

I went to go answer the door, but Jesse beat me to it. "Alex, your little friend is here." She said in her typical sing-song voice. "You guys go ahead back, I'll wait for the pizza here."

Melody shyly followed me to the back room where we practiced. "Guys, this is Melody; Melody this is the guys." I pointed my finger to each member of the band as said their name. "That's Thomas, David, Qassim, Rosalina, that's Jesse, Cooper's over there doing business work, and of course that's Nat." I heard a quiet whimper below me and bent down. Lucky and E.T were feeling left out of the introductions so I patted them in a playful violent manor and said in my usual squeaky dog talking voice, "And that's Lucky and E.T, yes you are." They looked at me, then headed off to the kitchen looking for left over chicken wings.

Melody tried to hide back a giggle. "Hi." She shifted from side to side, as if she were nervous about what to say to famous rock stars like ourselves. "So, what do you guys do during band rehearsals, besides rehearse?"

Nat answered before me, talking to Melody as if she were _his_ chic, and not mine. "Well, we start of with rehearsing, and then usually end up talking about next concerts and song ideas and stuff. Half the time we end up messing around instead; it's not as glamorous as you think."

I looked over at Rosalina, to see if she was jealous at Nat for talking with another girl. I was disappointed to find that she wasn't angry or was even noticing. She was instead talking to Qassim and Jesse.

I looked back over at Melody and Nat laughing. Nat whispered something in her ear, and she giggled again, and whispered something back. He handed over some sort of object that she then tucked away into her backpack as she smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Grr. I _thought _she was different. Stupid Nat for taking away my girl, when he already had one of his own. Why do girls have to think he's such a 'Girl Magnet' when he's obviously isn't?

Nat came over towards me, and patted me on the back with his signature smile. "Ready to practice, bro?"

"Yeah, sure." I tried to hide the sarcasm and the anger and put it all towards music, but it wasn't really working.

"Count us down, Alex!" Cooper called from the front of the band.

I bitterly tapped my drumsticks counting. "One, two, one, two, three, four."

I watched as Nat performed, wondering _what_ she saw in him. He had Rosalina; they were number two on "Hollywood's cutest couple" count down, so why did he want Melody? She was too young for him anyways, and was way smarter than he'll ever be.

She even told me she wasn't a fan of Nat; she told me he was too flashy for her taste, and that he was to "big" for her. But in the end she was just like all the other girls I liked: Fake, until they meet Nat. Then they act like his biggest fan, leaving me in the background.

This time, I won't let that happen. I know my plan is going to be mean, but wasn't it mean of Nat to get in the way of mine and Melody's romance?

I saw one of those stupid magazines lying next to my drum set, and knew exactly what payback was. I mentally wrote down the number in my head, and knew of the perfect story, I could already see the headlines now.

Nat Wolff, be prepared for payback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

During the middle of break, Melody went back to talking to Nat, and Rosalina still wasn't jealous. Shouldn't she be though? Her boyfriend _is_ talking to another girl, who isn't her, _and _they kissed. It was just on the cheek, but it was still a kiss none the less.

I really couldn't believe this. Letting my anger get the best of me, I quickly and quietly filled out the application of the magazine. I decided to not call the magazine, since I knew they could very well trace my call. I wrote the address of the front, and ran to the mailbox outside.

I felt a little nervous, and guilty dropping it inside. It _was _mean to do. Pushing the guilt away, I pushed the letter down the mail slot. Like Nat would even believe them anyways; we never did. They posted a million and one of those stupid headlines about us, so I decided we'd all laugh about it later. It seemed harmless now. I shrugged it off, and went back inside.

The band was gathered around one of those magazines, laughing. Melody was with them, sitting next to Nat and Rosalina, giggling along with the rest of the band.

So, maybe they _will _laugh at this in the end.

--

Or not.

I'm in the middle of lunch, and Melody's staring at the magazine in shock.

"How could they do this? I mean, it's not even a romance, it was just two people talking. Honestly, is that all those people do to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, in order for them to be happy, they terrorize you guys? Alex, I'm sorry, I'm to angry to eat. I'm going to the library for the rest of lunch, see you later."

The next day was far worse. I didn't know what was really going on. All day girls were throwing themselves at me in a sobbing manor, crying out "Alex, is this true?!" I looked at them like they were crazy, and walked to sit down at lunch.

I found myself staring at Melody who was sobbing. She had her head down on the table, sobbing what seemed to be her heart out. She took a minute to notice I sat down. "Alex, I'm so sorry, tell me this isn't true. Tell me it's not my fault." She said between sobs.

"Say what?" I stared at her confused, like all the girls that day. She slid the magazine across the table to me, as I read the headline. It's couldn't be.

_**TROUBLE IN PARADISE LEAD TO BAND BREAKUP?**_

Melody looked up from the table. "It's all my fault, Al. I shouldn't have visited the band during rehearsal. I didn't know there were going to be reporters! I'm sorry." She stared into my eyes with her crystal blue ones. "Now all the girls in the school _hate_ me. Now my sister won't even talk to me! After all I did to get her that stupid autographed Nat picture she wanted so badly for her birthday."

"Autographed picture?"

"Yes. That's what I was talking to Nat about the other night. My cousin's a huge fan, and I promised her a picture. That's all we were doing. We were talking about my sister, some writing tips, and well, you." She said the last one awkwardly.

"Me?"

"Yeah. " She gave a sigh. "Alex, I kinda really like you."

"Really?" So, she wasn't in love with Nat. It was all just my imagination? That's good. Uh-oh. There was one problem. Melody stared at me for an answer as my eyes fell back towards the magazine headline. The guilt I once threw away, came back.

"Alex? Are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine."

Her eyes met mine. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. I forgot how hard this must be on you. After all, this was _your _band along with Nat."

"Yeah, I think..I think I need to be alone for a little bit, maybe get some milk or something."

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom anyways." With that she left the table, going to the girls bathroom.

I needed something to get my mind off of the band. I knew my prank was going to have a major headline or two, but a band breakup over Melody? I couldn't see anyone in the band wanting to leave because of something like this.

I dunno anymore, I just needed a glass of milk. It always makes me feel better. I knew for a fact that the school didn't have non sour/expired/ almost expired milk, so I left the school building to find my own. Besides, even though I knew we weren't supposed to leave school grounds, I knew _I_ could get around that. Our principals daughter is a huge NBB fan, and he does anything to spoil her. When she found out I was rezoned for this school, she flipped out, and he promised me a few special once in a while privileges other students couldn't get. That is, as long as I gave his daughter concert tickets and stuff.

I walked outside of the lunchroom doors, stepping onto the sidewalk. I didn't know where exactly to go; we didn't have many places to choose from for cheap food. That, and our school was oddly surrounded by liquor stores and _Starbucks._

Walking a block or two down, I finally found a store that wasn't a liquor store, or a _Starbucks. _It was small, but it looked decent enough to go in. At least it'd have something I could drink. I sat down in the middle seat of the counter area, and started drumming my fingers on the counter. The server must of heard my drumming as he came in from the back.

"What can I do for ya kiddo?"

"Can I Have a milk?"

The guy shook his head. "Sorry, don't got no more. 'Sides I don't sell milk often here, I'm allergic to dairy. But we have other drinks. Might I interest you in a lemon-lime soda?"

Lemon-lime soda. I had to stop and think about his offer. Lemon-lime soda is something I pinky swore I'd never drink again. I was too addicted. But then, I _was_ only six at the time. I grew up a lot since then.

Nat's voice echoed into my mind.

_"No Alex! No more lemon-lime soda ever again!"_

I pushed Nat's voice out of my mind.

"Sure." I decided to take the risk; I was more responsible. I wasn't going to overdose on it again.

The guy went to the back pulling out a can, sliding it to me. I opened the lid cautiously, staring into the drink. I was still debating whether I should take a sip or not. The drink fizzed with bubbles, making it seem more tasting than before; I gave in.

I put the drink to my lips still hesitating a little, and let a few drops of lemon-lime fall down my throat.

I forgot how wonderful it tasted. The lemon-lime fizzing all the way down, the bubbles tickling my throat. I picked up the can again, chugging the rest of the drink down. I let the lemon-lime taste fill my mouth, and ordered another one.

I drank about four or five before stopping to look at the t.v. I saw Nat on t.v, and it said it was live. He was hand in hand with Rosalina, sitting on a couch, both of them looking upset. A lady on the television was sitting across from them with a microphone in her hand.

"Today with us, you have a special treat. We're bringing you two of our most famous rock stars, and members of everyone's favorite band: _The Naked Brothers band_. Not only are they members of the band, but they are also Hollywood's second favorite cutest couple, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Nat Wolff, and Rosalina DiMeco."

The audience clapped as she kept on talking. She kept on talking about their relationship, and how they won, and how adorable of a couple they were. She kept talking and talking before getting to the real news.

"I'm sure everyone has heard of the on going rumor, well here's Nat Wolff to tell you more about it. So Nat, tell me, is it true? Is the band breaking up because you and Rosalina are having relationship problems?"

Nat looked hesitated for a moment, before answering. "No, Rosalina and I aren't breaking up. We're just fine, however, this up coming concert will be our last one for a long while."

I watched the audience react with shocked looks and gasps. For the next minute and a half all you could hear was the silence. The peppy talk show host put her pep back on. "So, why are you guys 'breaking up'." She asked using those air quotations.

Nat stared at Rosalina, as they began talking with their eyes. I knew they were hiding something, and I knew Rosalina was about to lie. She always fiddled with hem on her clothing when she was nervous or lying, like Nat stuttered when he was nervous.

Rosalina spoke up, giving Nat a half-glare. "School. School's gotten in the way, along with personal issues. No, none of it has to do with our relationship."

I knew this had been rehearsed. Rosalina was lying, and she wasn't fidgety. I knew school wasn't the problem, It never was. Nat and Rosalina both did well in school, and always made time for their music.

So no, school wasn't the issue.

So why are we "breaking up?"

* * *

**_For those who don't know, I put a hidden quote from the movie in here. Which well, isn't so hidden, and for those who haven't seen the NBB movie(the one that started it all) Before loving milk, Alex was a sodaholic. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I watched the talk show for a few more minutes, still confused. Why was the band breaking up? I really hope it had nothing to do with Melody; she was a nice girl and never did any harm. I mean, she's a girl who goes to class ten minutes early, that obviously isn't a bad girl.

"Want a lemon-lime for the road?"

"Huh?"

"For the road. Your school's getting out soon yes?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Want to take some with you?"

It took me a minute to get the hint. He wanted me to leave; I guess he does something in his afternoons at this time. "Uh sure, I'll take some with me." He handed me a bag of lemon-lime sodas as I searched my pockets for spare cash. I know I've spent more than three dollars on sodas.

"Don't worry about it kid, it's on the house. Besides, I've got to hurry home. My wife just went into labor."

"Congratulations?" I half asked,half said as I was being pushed out the door.

"Yeah,yeah, yeah. After five you loose interest."

I got pushed out the door, bag of lemon lime soda in my hand. The walk home was long, and I kept getting stopped by almost every person that saw the talk show. The same questions kept being asked to me, and I didn't know the answers to mostly all of them.

When I got to my house, free of fans, I found the door already unlocked. That meant Nat was home. Nat always forgot to lock the door. Nat in general would forget anything that wasn't music or Rosalina.

I quickly put away the lemon-lime soda in the refrigerator next to all my milk.

"Alex?" Nat called out, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I replied back, following the sound of Nat's voice to our bedroom.

I didn't like how we both had to share a room still. I love my brother; he just has a really bad taste in everything. The area of his portion of the room was decked out in pictures of him and Rosalina, posters of The Beatles(which wasn't bad; they are a good band after all.) and a lot more casual typical Nat stuff.

I sat down on my bed, as Nat came down from the top bunk to sit next to me.

"Alex-"

"Wait, Nat." I interrupted him and spoke out a thought that has been dancing constantly in my mind. " I'm thinking of breaking up with Jesse."

Nat let out a loud laugh. "_Breaking up?_ Al, you two were never together in the first place. To break up, you have to actually be a couple."

I ignored Nat. "It's not that I don't love her; I do. It's just that things seem so distant lately. I mean, I'm a growing boy and I need to experience more girls than Jesse. Plus, I sorta really like Melody, and Jesse can't keep tying me down. Though I'm a little unsure of how things will go once we become more than friends, so maybe I will stay with Jesse for a little while longer."

"Great Alex, anyways back to my news." Nat said, getting more serious.

"What is it?" I asked, anticipating the answer.

Nat stared at me for a moment and then chuckled and shook his head. " In second thought, maybe you aren't old enough to understand the situation I'm in."

"Yes I am. Nat, I've been in a relationship for like, twelve years! Thats way longer than you've been with Rosalina, or any girl."

Nat was laughing again. "Alex, you haven't been _alive_ for twelve years, let alone in a relationship. Besides, you and Jesse aren't dating, and never were. "

"Yeah well, then how come she said she would by my girlfriend a few years back on the Silver Boulders documentary? And how come we would kiss, and go on dates?" I asked, my annoyance and anger rising. Nat was about to throw his input in as I screamed out, " How come _she _told _me _she _**loved**__ me_?!"

Nat's look of annoyance of me turned into a more comforting one.

"You didn't actually believe her, did you Alex?" Nat asked, his voice becoming softer and more comforting, in a way I swear was from Mom, if I could fully remember her.

I didn't know how to answer. Of course I believed Jesse. I believed everything she said. She was after all my girlfriend. Jesse could tell me anything, and I would almost always believe her. Most of the time that is. Sometimes, Jesse didn't act so smart.

"Yeah, of course I believed her. Why would Jesse lie to me? She loves me."

Nat 's voice got softer. "Alex, Jesse isn't in love with you. She's just being nice. Haven't you seen her flirt with other guys?"

"Well yeah, but I thought they flirted with her." I replied, feeling a pain enter my stomach. "Not the other way around."

"Alex, I think you're old enough to know this. Jesse is with men, like you are with milk. She can't stick to one man, like you can't stick to just one carton."

"Oh." I didn't know how to reply to Nat without crying or sounding foolish. "I.." I couldn't speak. I scurried back to the refrigerator and pulled out a large bottle of lemon-lime soda, and into our guest room.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jesse's number. I was still unsure of what to say, or how to say it. I was slightly hoping Jesse wasn't home then I wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Hello?" Jesse's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You..Lied.. To.. Me.." I said between each breath.

"Alex, if this about drinking the last milk, I'm sorry. I didn't see your name on it."

"You. Lied. To. Me." I said angry.

"Alex I-"

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" I screamed into the phone.

"Alex, I do love you, you're my little man. 'Course I love you. I'm just not _in_ love with you. Your like, a really good friend, but I don't see -whats that word?"

"a connection?"

"No, that word used in science..that thing with all the bottles and stuff?"

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah! We don't have chemerstry together."

"I cheated on you with Melody." I lied, trying to make her seem jealous.

"Melody? Oh! I like her, she's a sweet girl, she's got lots of manners and you two are really cute together. She's really smart, she can do _math _in her _head_. Is that smart or what? I'm _so _glad you two are friends."Jesse kept rambling on.

"I said I_ cheated_ on _you._"

"Oh, okay Alex. As long as you and Melody are still together."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh Alex, I can hear you fine. You're not buzzing at all."

"No,." I was getting annoyed "I'm leaving you. Like, we're done as a couple."

"We were never together as a couple, Alex. I have to go, my date is here. Bye!" Jesse hung up, as I felt my heart tear a little.

I was _not_ going to let Nat get bragging rights on saying he was right. I was _not _going to cry. I picked up my bottle of soda and pored it down my throat.

I sat in the room for a few hours just sitting and trying not to cry. There had to be some advantage of this, right? Like, now I get to spend more time with Melody, or something.

I paused, hearing the door to our room slam shut, hearing what seemed to be Rosalina's voice. I quietly opened the door to the guest room, and crawled in front of the door of mine and Nat's room. I very quietly pressed my ear against the door, listing to their conversation.

"Rosalina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it was Patrice's fault."

"I know Nat, I'm not mad at you, or Patrice, or Thomas and David. You guys were just being typical teenage boys. I almost expected them to do that. And I_ know _Patrice does that. It's not considered a party until Patrice starts dancing on tables drunk, you know what she'll do for attention."

"Then what did you have to tell me?"

"Do you remember what you did _after_ Patrice got you drunk?"

"Not really, was I bad?"

"Bad? You were out of it. Like that time you got too much laughing gas at the dentist. Nat, you were _so_ out of it."

"So, what did I do?"

"It wasn't _what_ you did. It was Patrice's fault, she decided to play seven minutes in heaven, when everyone was drunk. So, her being herself, she pulled you into the closet with her."

"Why didn't you stop me? I don't like Patrice!"

"She's my friend, and I didn't notice, I was out by the pool, trying to keep Thomas and David from swimming.

"So what happened?"

"Patrice pulled you into the closet, and stripped you of your clothes. Did you know you'll agree to anything when you're _that _out of it."

"I will? So, _that _must be why I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and couldn't find my underwear."

"Must be. So, now Patrice has this rumor going around that the two of you had sex, and she's pregnant."

"That's not true!" Nat whined, "I love you, Rosalina! I love you, and _only_ you."

" I know that. I'm not breaking up with you, Nat. I just came to say, I do agree with the band taking a break for a while and focusing more on our studies. After all, I _do_ graduate next year, and plan on going to college.

"Yeah, and plus with out the band, I think I can keep my C average in algebra, and focus more on our relationship."

"Anyways Nat, I have to go home and work on my research paper." Rosalina leaned in for a kiss, as Nat kissed back.

"Love you?"

"Yeah, me too."

They kissed again.

I quickly crawled back away from the door, so Rosalina wouldn't trip over top of me. Nat walked over to the door, letting her out, and kissing her goodbye. He walked back over to me, and stared at me.

"How much did you hear?" He asked me, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Pretty much all of it."

"Alex, don't tell anyone. Especially not dad, _or_ the press, no matter how mad you get."

"Why would I ever tell the press on you?"

"I dunno.." Nat said tapping his chin with a finger, " Maybe for revenge? I know it was you who submitted that article about me and Melody. I saw you running back from the mailbox, _and _they sent a check for a hundred dollars to an Alexander Draper."

"Nat, I'm sorry about the letter."

"It's alright Alex, I'm kinda used to it."

"So, is the band _really_ breaking up?"

"Yeah," Nat looked up at the ceiling. "It is. We're just kinda, done. Like, we've done it all. We've been everywhere thats offered, and it just wasn't fun anymore. After our farewell concert, we're not going to be performing for a long time. At least, not until you graduate. Then maybe we'll start over, and release more albums."

"So, does the band know about it?"

"Yeah, you're actually the last to find out."

"What are you going to do with all your spare time?"

"School work, and stuff. Be like a normal non-performing teenager. Maybe join the school's band or something. I'm not giving up music; I love that, just our band."

"Great.." I said, trying to have some enthusiasm, but I know it came out as sarcasm. I could feel the sinking feeling of my heart.

In one day I lost two things I loved dearly: Jesse, and the band.

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**_A/N: I know about that one miss spell on "Chemistry" Jesse isnt to bright, that's why it's "mispelled" And i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jaded Catalyst, since she got me so into Jack's Mannequin, which is basically the only way I had motivation to even finish this chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been about two weeks since Nat first announced the "official" break up of The Naked Brothers Band, and it's been hectic. At first fans, or anyone threw themselves at us, screaming" Is it true?" crying, as if it were the end of the world. Then came the dozens of talk shows to confirm the rumors, and some hate mail telling us to not break up or else their daughter/wife/son/whoever, was going to lock themselves in their room, and not come back until we're back together.

We all burned those letters, as rude as that sounds.

Melody and I were in lunch, like we always were. She gave up on reading, and found amusement in watching me slam my head against the table. Even after two weeks, I still wasn't over Jesse. I guess getting over her was easier said than done. Everything reminded me of her.

"Why,why, why?" I whined, slamming my head against the table. After the first time, the pain seemed to go away. "_Why_ did Jesse have to be such a whore?"

Melody rolled her eyes and put on a motherly tone of voice," Alex Wolff, stop hitting your head; you're going to hurt yourself. And _don't_ call Jesse a whore. She's a slut."

I rolled my eyes. "Same difference."

"Not really, and would it kill you to drink healthy? All you've had for like, the past weeks are lemon-lime sodas. Have something else."

I rolled my eyes again, took a sip of my soda, and slammed my head on the table to sleep for the rest of lunch. I haven't slept properly in forever, and it never helps that Nat talks in his sleep. I really do need my own room.

The next day was way more eventful than the one before. Melody was in a better mood, and just seemed happier than usual. She as giggling slightly, and asked in a chipper voice,"What are you doing next Friday Alex?" She giggled after she asked the question.

What was I doing next Friday? It was my twelfth birthday. I did what I always did on my birthday. I hung out at home with Dad and Nat, eating cake, ice cream, and whatever I wanted for dinner. Then we did presents.

"It's my birthday, I'm just going to be home and stuff with Nat and Dad. Do my usual birthday routine."

She looked disappointed. "Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie at my house, but since it's your birthday.."

I thought for a moment. Listen to dad talk about how I've grown, and then play accordion, or go see a movie with Melody? I think I'd rather see a movie with Melody.

"No, I can come. After all, it's _my_ birthday."

"Great!" She grinned " I'll tell Julie you're coming."

"Whose Julie?" I asked, knowing very well her mother was dead.

"My step-mom."

"You don't live with your dad?"

"Nope, my dads don't live that close, so it's just me, my sister, and Julie."

"Dads?" I questioned.

"Yeah..." She said nervously, then quickly said" I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I know you're aloud to leave school grounds, so why not the two of us skip the rest of the day?"

"I dunno.."

"C'mon Alex, I mean how much longer is the band going to be around for?"

"A few more months, maybe."

"And didn't the principal say you can leave, as long as his daughter gets Naked Brothers Band stuff?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, if the Naked Brothers aren't going to be around much longer, you should just enjoy the last of your fame. After it's gone, it's gone.

"You've got a point.."

"So..?" She asked eagerly.

"Why not?"

The two of us threw our trash away, and headed onto the New York sidewalks. It felt weird to be outside of school with Melody, especially during a school day. She wasn't the one to skip, especially with English as our next class.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her as we turned the corner, school away from our sight.

"Yes, I ate. Did you?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry."

"Me too. You know, I think there is a McDonalds just 'round the corner, about a block away. We could stop there if you want."

"Sure, just let me check something.." I dug through my pockets feeling around for money. When my hand felt three crumpled dollar bills, I nodded. "We can go, I've got cash."

"Same here, but I can't spend it all. I need the rest for tomorrows lunch."

"Don't worry." I flashed her a smile, "You're with me, I'm sure I can get you some discount."

"Thats really nice of you , Alex." She smiled, then frowned. "But I don't need charity. I'll be fine on my own."

We grabbed our food, and sat down at an empty booth. I got a double cheeseburger, fries and another lemon-lime soda. Even though it wasn't that expensive, I still got my "I'm in The Naked Brothers Band discount." Even though I knew it had a big chance on not working, the manager recognized me and gave me my meal half off. I guess she felt she had to give me half off for being famous, like I'd give her a Grammy or something.

I looked over at Melody. She was staring aimlessly into her limp burger, taking a sip of her extra small coke. I was beginning to notice something about Melody. She always ordered the smallest and cheapest item where ever she went. I didn't really notice until now how much she was concerned about spending money, or how poor she really was.

I guess I never knew how much money could be considered a luxury until now. I always had it, and never really needed to worry about it. I guess that was just the one of the pro's about being me.

I knew her being poor wasn't her fault; it really can't be anyone's fault. I knew making he rich wasn't going to make her a better person; I liked her none the less.

Melody once again pulled me away from my thoughts. "Want to go to the park? It's about a block from here."

"Sure I haven't been to the park in forever."

She smiled."Me neither."

We threw our trash away, and walked to the park. It wasn't a big park, but it was good for its size, and good for New York City, seeing as we didn't have many parks here, especially playgrounds.

As soon as we walked into the playground, I jumped at the monkey bars to see if I could actually reach the shortest bar.

I could.

I began to climb on the monkey bars, testing to see if I still had my climbing ability from elementary school. Luckily, I still did, and I still had enough flexibility to do a flip on the monkey bars.

I jumped down from the monkey bars, and ran to the jungle gym. I climbed towards the top, like I was walking up stairs.

Melody started shrieking. "Alex, get down. You're going to fall. I don't want to have to call the hospital."

I jumped down from the top and laughed. "Don't worry babe, I've got excellent balance."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Sometimes Alex, you can be such a _boy_."

"Better a famous-rock star-caring-boy, than a not-famous-rock star-hating-boy."

She just laughed and ran towards the swings. I followed, sitting on one where I could halfway touch the ground. Thats the thing about swings; all the good ones are for tall people.

I spent the next five minutes trying to get onto the swing. Melody was already swinging higher than anyone I've ever seen. She looked like she was trying to fly to the stars or something.

I struggled with starting my swing, going not even half as high as Melody was. I pumped a little, going practically nowhere. I was never good at starting, or swinging. I tried swinging a little more, and eventually fell onto the ground.

Melody quickly joined me flipping out of her swing. Even though it was hard pavement we were on, and just started to laugh, staring into the fall sky. She laid next to me, pointing at a cloud, just laughing.

I really don't understand what's so funny. She just fell off a swing, and is laying on pavement. I guess this was considered a good day for her. She just kept on laughing and smiling, and when she calmed down I rested my hand on top of hers.

She looked over at both of our hands, and smiled. "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

She stared at our hands, then at the sky. "Do you think it's possible for the world to stay like this forever?"

"I wish Mel, I wish."

"Me too, Alex, me too."

Too bad it couldn't, and it didn't.

* * *

**_A/N: Can you find a hidden song lyric? Caaan you? I'll give you a hint, it's near the end. :) It's one of my favorite songs, and I altered the lyric a tiny bit. JC, you can't play ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Melody and I were laughing and giggling, our hands rested on top of each other. She sat up for a moment to fix her hair, and ended up staring at a guy a few blocks away.

"Uh..oh.." She said so quietly, I could barely hear her.

"What is it? What?" I asked, but got no response. She kept staring at him, frozen. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she didn't blink. "Mel? Mellie? Mellloody?" I called, still waving my hand in her face.

The look of shock was still on her face, as I saw the guys eyes lock with hers. Melody leaped up in an instant, and said to me in the most serious voice I've ever heard. "Alex, we should leave now."

"Okay.." I didn't even try to fight back, regarding the fact I wanted to stay because I was having fun.

"Alex," Melody stated, her voice starting to quiver. "If I say run; just do it. Don't ask, d-don't complain, just do it. Al-alright?"

"Yeah, sure." I didn't know what was going to happen, but a bad feeling entered my stomach as the guy came blocks closer towards us. I don't know what Melody was afraid of; he didn't look _too _bad. He was a middle aged man, with a beard, and tangled hair. He was dressed slightly raggedy, but with some sort of fashion sense. He looked like a typical New Yorker, the kind you _don't_ want to talk to in line. Last time I bumped into someone in line in New York, I got called a Nazi.

I didn't know what she was so afraid of, until I saw her eyes lock with the gun on his belt, and the blood stains on his shoes. She cautiously kept looking at me, then him, back and forth, as quickly as she could. For a minute, I felt like we were in a Harry Potter movie, and she was going to pull out her wand, and put some charm on him.

I was quickly pulled back to reality as she screamed to me "Alex, RUN!" I looked behind me, seeing him come closer, and ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I was running to, but at the moment I don't think it mattered. Behind me I could hear Melody shrieking at every shot the gun made, and the sound of her feet hitting the pavement.

I heard a loud roar behind us, shouting at I guess Melody. "DAMMIT,GIRL! HOLD THE FUCK STILL!"

Melody kept running, finally catching up with me. She quickly told me to go into the third neighborhood on the left, the house with the paint chipped mailbox.

I followed her rules, running into that very neighborhood, still hearing the guy scream at Melody. "DAMN YOU GIRL, DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MOMA AGAIN?! DO THE EARTH AND GOD A FAVOR BY GETTING OFF IT!"

I didn't know _what _he was yelling at Melody about, but I kept running, as she entered the neighborhood, about to collapse. She ran to her house, and slammed the door as the two of us went inside.

She fell onto the floor in a heap, crying. I didn't know what to do, so I locked the door, and bolted it shut, and went to find Julie. I didn't know where to look, so after checking the downstairs and having no luck, I went upstairs.

I went to look for Julie in what I knew was supposedly the adult's room, but was taken aback when I saw a door with Melody's name on it.

I knew it wasn't right to go into her room when she needed help, but I couldn't help myself. I pushed open the bedroom door and found myself entering a pale yellow room, with some sort of unique flag hanging over her bed. It was rainbow, and I swear I've seen it before. Like on various buildings or something around the summer.

I didn't know what to look at first, but I found myself walking towards a wall of photos and news clippings. A lot of the photos seemed faded, and those drew my attention before the others. I looked at the one that stood out the most.

It was of Melody, of course, and she looked about the age of seven. Beside her were two women: an older one with brown hair and a smile as wide as a highway, and a shorter woman, with messy blond hair and gripping onto Melody with one hand, and an ice cream cone in the other.

I guess the blond woman was her mom, and that the brown haired woman was Julie. Then it suddenly occurred to me that the man chasing Mel and I was probably the man that killed Melody's mom.

I shoved the thought away from my mind for the moment, and was drawn to her tie-died bed sheets and comforts with pink pillows. I gently sat down on her bed, and found how comfy it was. Okay, this is _so_ wrong to be doing right now, but I can't help it. I swore to myself, as I eyed her CD collection.

I know this is going into complete invasion of privacy, but I can't help myself. After all, being in a band, I can't help but look at other people's music.

I skimmed through her CDs, looking at her taste in music. Our tastes didn't match exactly, but she had some good music. Mainly ours; and she had a few Green Day CDs, and a few older bands Nat likes, and some CD of this band called ABBA. The most out of place CD I found, was some CD hanging out on top of her CD player entitled Jack's Mannequin. I knew I've heard of it before, just never heard the music. Nat told me that Rosalina likes playing the CD in her car driving to and from school, and no one can touch the stereo when the CD is in.

I read the names of some of the songs on the CD, and immediately judged it as a chick CD, and tossed it back where it was, and left Melody's room to go find Julie.

I searched a few more rooms, before finding her in her room, and knocked on the door frame, even though it was open.

"Hello?" I said into her room.

She turned around and looked towards me. " Not to be rude, but who're you, and how did you get in here?"

I forgot about that; Melody must of not told her about me. "I'm Melody's friend." Or maybe so.

"Ohh, are you Alex? Her friend from that band?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Well, hello, Alex. What can I do for you, and how did you get in here?"

"Well, um, I just came to tell you Melody's on the floor crying."

Her face turned shocked."What happened?"

I don't know how the words came out, but I'm glad they did. "See, we were hanging out on the playground, having fun, when all of a sudden Melody spotted this man. There eye's locked, and she told me to run, and so, I ran here, and here I am. He was shooting at Melody for some reason."

"Oh dear," she muttered something, sounding like 'Why today?' "I'm coming."

She hurried down the stairs and started soothing Melody. She started rubbing Melody and started sweet talking to calm her down. I still didn't know what the hell was going on, and Julie must of known that.

"Mellie? Did you tell Alex about us?"

Melody shook her head at the question as Julie asked another.

"Would you like him to know, better yet, do you trust him to know?"

Trust me? What in the name of poo poo sauce does she need my trust for?

Melody nodded and said quietly "I guess so."

"Do you want me to tell him, sweetie? Or do you?"

Melody looked a little unsure of herself. "I will."

"Alright." Julie smiled kissing the top of her head.

Melody looked at me. "Alex, There's something I've been meaning to tell you. See, I'm kinda..different." She said starting to stare at the floor, trying to find words. "See, my family's different from yours. I have-well I had, two moms, and two dads."

I didn't exactly get what she was saying. " So, your parent's are divorced, or were?"

Melody shook her head. "Not exactly. Alex, my parent's were-are gay."

"Gay?" I heard the word before, but I never learned the real meaning. I've heard Nat and the rest of the guys talk about it a little, but me being almost twelve, I didn't fully understand.

"Yeah, it's not bad, or yeah..but all it is is that my mom was in love with Julie, and my dad loves another boy."

"Oh." That doesn't seem bad at all. "That isn't bad. So you had four parents, well three, that's not bad at all. I don't see what the guy was making a fuss about."

"Well...you see, lots of people don't approve of it. They think it's weird, and stuff, and they don't understand, so they hate me and Julie and my sister and my dads because of it. And that man, didn't like us, because of how we were, so he shot my mom, so we're really really low on money."

I tried to think back about what happened when our mom died. I don't really remember it, but I know we had insurance for it. "Didn't insurance cover the funeral?"

Melody shook her head. "We're not aloud insurance, because of the -you know."

"Really?" I asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah," Melody said. "And they can't adopt, or get married."

"That's messed up."

"Unfortunately it is."

"So is it, you know, contagious?"

Melody rolled her eyes. "No Alex. It's not a disease, it's just a different choice. And to answer further questions, no, it's not genetic, so I'm not going to turn out gay."

"Well, that's good." I said smiling, trying to show some sort of comfort.

Melody rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom then.." I said awkwardly, going into her bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, thinking. I really hope Melody doesn't think I'm like that guy or something. She seemed _mad_ or _annoyed_ of my questions. But then, maybe she's answered them a hundred times. I still sat there on the toilet, not really having to go, as I heard Julie's voice.

"Mellie, honey, can you get your sister? We need to talk." I heard the patter of feet running across the upstairs, and the thumping of the girls going downstairs. I still sat in the bathroom, knowing it'd be best to not interrupt a family conference.

I heard Julie sit down where ever she was, and said sadly. "Sweeties, you know how works been, right? Well, girls, I promise you I'll find another job. Really soon."

Melody spoke out. "You _lost_ your job? _Why?_"

"Honey, It wasn't my fault. We got a new boss a few weeks ago, and he's hardcore Catholic, so well, he let me go."

Melody's normal sweet voice, turned angry. " So, you were let go, because you're _gay_?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you should do something,_ Julia_." Melody spat out to her step-mom.

"Melody Justine, _don't_ raise your voice at me like that. I'm very well your mother. And I couldn't fight back."

"But you should!" Melody protested. " That's illegal; it's discrimination! You should very well sue their asses off!"

"_Melody_ language." Julie warned, and shook her head. " I can't sue a multimillion dollar company. We don't have any lawyers; we can't afford lawyers, and besides, we _couldn't_ win."

"Well, what If I give you my birthday money, could we afford a lawyer then?"

" No honey, we couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm just going to have to find another job."

I don't know how much I could handle staying silent, so I pretended to flush the toilet and stepped into the living room.

"Sorry if I over heard, but I think I can help you get a lawyer. I'll even pay for one."

I heard Julie laugh a little bit, then went back to her serious tone. "Alex honey, that's a nice gesture, but I don't think you could do that for us."

I tried to defend myself the best I could. I personally knew I couldn't do it, that maybe no one could, but still acted like I could. " I could get the band to chip in, and maybe even do a few charity concerts for you guys. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Julie just smiled. "Alex, thats really sweet of you, however, it won't work. I'll just apply for a new job. I've already got one in mind."

"No really, I'll ask Nat and the band. If I can, would you let us?"

Julie looked at Melody who looked mad, and then nodded slowly. "Yes. If you can, I will let you."

Julie smiled at me, silently laughing at my generous offer. "You're a good boy, Alex Wolff."

"Thank you." I replied, trying to use my best manners. She smiled and walked away as Melody came up to me. It was the first time I saw her warm blue eyes turn ice cold, with a sting of hatred.

"Alex Wolff, we don't need your charity."

"I was just trying to help, honest. It's not charity."

"Alex, my family is doing just fine on our own."

"I know, but I want to help-"

Melody's eyes turned ice cold as she grabbed me by the collar." Alex, we don't need charity. That's all we get. We're damn fine. We don't need your fucking charity, and we don't want your fucking god dammed charity."

"Melody, I promise it isn't charity. It's a friend helping a friend. Thats it."

Melody set me down gently. "Alex, that's all ever hear. 'Oh, Melody sweetheart, I'm so sorry, here's a fucking check of money to make you feel better.' Oh Melody doll, heard about what happened, we're here for you and your family.' Alex, I don't want to be rescued. I'm just fine. For once, I want to be treated normal. Thats why I was so happy around you. You're the first person to like me for me, and not pity, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe all you fucking boys are the same."

"But you know I'm not like that. You know I'm not like them Mel." I whined, and decided to throw in a bit of humor into the fight. It always made her stop ranting. "You know Mel, you're hot when you're mad."

Melody glared. "Is that all you can say to me? See Alex, you men always try to joke out of it. It won't work. Try to be serious!"

I threw in my famous charm. "You know you love it."

Melody hid a giggle, and continued to rant. "Alex, be serious. You can't keep on joking about serious matter, and stop trying to pull me out of it; it won't work. Even if I do love you, its not like you can't get on my nerves. I dunno Alex, sometimes, I just, URGH!" She let out a scream, and I knew that was my cue to exit.

"I'm going to go now..." I said as I shut the door, walking home. It was almost dinner time, anyways. I walked the blocks home annoyed at Melody, slamming the front door on my way in.

"You okay, bro?" Nat asked as I walked in.

I shook my head. "Nat, do you think it's possible for us to donate some money to Melody's family?"

"How come?" He asked, as I told him the story from start to finish. At the end, Nat looked a little uncomfortable. "It's not that I don't want to help her, but Alex, we can't. I mean, our money won't stop the hatred towards families like hers, and this is a rather big task, that the six of us couldn't handle. I'm sorry, if we could do something, I would."

"Yeah.." I said glumly as Nat tried to cheer me up.

"At least you tried. "

"Yeah.." I mumbled, skipping dinner, going straight to bed.

There was a pain that was in my chest. I don't know if it were because of the fight, or because I'm sure Melody actually does hate me. However, my brain kept wanting to argue, so to make it stop lying to me, I replayed the whole night again in my head, this time hearing an unexpected twist in Melody's words.

_"Even If I do love you, it's not like, you can't get on my nerves..."_

Even if I do...

Even. if. I do.

I traced the words again, and again, replaying the quote. A new emotion entered my body, a more joyous one.

Could it be?

Melody was in love with me?

* * *

**_8D Chapter 7. It's long, and orgionally chapter 6/7 was to be together. Glad it aint?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We didn't speak to each other the next day at lunch. I didn't know if it were because she was uncomfortable with me knowing, or because of what happened. I figured it was both, and therefore didn't speak to her either.

Our not talking carried out onto the weekend, which was causing me to be in a bad mood. Of course, it was the wrong time to be in a bad mood, since my birthday was Friday; Nat kept bugging me about my birthday, and what I wanted, and all the typical stuff. Plus, I heard him mention a surprise party, when I was supposedly "asleep."

On Monday, Melody still wasn't speaking with me as I figured out during science class, and therefore I made the wrong decision to sit some of the more "popular" kids during lunch, like I used to do at the beginning of the year.

"Hi Alex!" Greeted some girl with bleached blond hair, and too much makeup painted on her face. "Why aren't you sitting with what's her face?"

"Melody" I replied. "Her name is Melody."

"So, why aren't you sitting with her?"

"We-I just didn't feel like it today."

"That's good." Girl with too much makeup on smiled. " She's weird, anyways. Glad you came to your senses. Rock Stars should only like famous people anyway."

"But isn't _she_ famous?" I asked, " I mean, you've never had a cover on a magazine."

"Oh yeah I have!" The girl I don't really care about said in defense. " I've been on lots of magazine covers! I mean, my daddy owns lots of them."

"Your dad is a bartender in a hotel." I reminded her. I forgot to mention she makes Jesse look like a genius.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty. I mean, look at me, Alex. I've got blond hair, great chest, all the money I could need, _and _I only way seventy pounds. What more could a guy want?"

"I dunno, intelligence?"

"But I've gotted that too!" She cheered. "I've got a D- in English,Math,Science,_and _History, and I have got a C in Gym, and a C_ plus _in fashion design. You can't get smarterer than that."

"O..kay then." I said weirded out, scooting away from her.

One of the guys came over and sat down at the table. He had yellow stripes in his hair, those things called highlights.

"Oh Alex, didn't see ya, man. Why have you been sittin with fag spawn over there?"

I quickly learned from my three minute conversation with him, that 'fag' was supposedly an insult for people like Melody's family. I quickly got annoyed with them, and remembered why I left the table in the first place.

As soon as they went to the bathroom, I left the table and went back to Melody. Even the silence was better than them. She quickly noticed when I sat down and said quietly,"Hi Alex."

"Hi."

"So you've decided to join the 'fag spawn?'"

"What?"

"I heard what they called me; I know how I'm referred."

"No Mel, you're not- I mean- I don't care what your parents are like. You're my friend, thats all that matters, right?"

"I guess so." She replied, still quiet. " You aren't mad, are you?"

"Nah, you were having an off day. I'm sure I'd be mad if that happened to me."

"Thanks." She replied, "And Alex?"

"Hm?"

"I understand completely if you don't want to see the movie at my house on Friday."

"No, I still want to. It'd be fun."

"Great! Same time?"

"You know it."

She smiled walking to our next class early, like always.

The rest of the week went fine, and before I knew it, it was Friday November first, aka my birthday. The day started with Lucky climbing on top of me, begging for breakfast, and followed on with Nat telling me to come straight home after school for a surprise.

I already knew what the surprise was, and agreed with him that I'd be home at my normal time.

The day of school wasn't as great as I thought. Usually in elementary school for birthdays, kids would bring in cupcakes or something, and pass them out to the class. In middle school, however, you just go on your day like normal.

And I did. I had the usual math test on Friday, the usual spelling quiz, and the usual history assignment. It was the same routine day, and the only difference was we didn't have to run in gym that day. That was only because we took so long on our warm ups.

Before I knew it the day was over, and Melody and I were walking home. We walked towards the end of the block, about to go our separate ways when she said " You're still coming, right?"

"Of course." I replied as she began to walk way, then quickly remembered something. "Mel?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"I forgot..Nat's supposedly planning a 'surprise' party for me after school, and the band's going to be there."

"Then you _aren't_ coming?"

"No, I still am but.."

"...You don't want to leave them out?" She finished for me

"Yeah."

Melody smiled. "Bring them along, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all it's _your_ birthday, bring whoever you like."

"Thanks" I smiled at her, as she turned the corner walking to her house.

I walked up to the apartment building where I lived, and went inside. I walked up to my home, and pretended to be confused at why the door was actually locked. I grabbed the key, and unlocked the door, still pretending to be confused at the darkness.

I flipped the light switch on, and to my not surprise, everyone jumped out. "Surprise!" I couldn't help but laugh. The whole band was there, E.T and Jesse included. Jesse ran over to me, and grinned. "Happy Birthday Alex." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I didn't know how to respond to her, or how to push away the emotions she made come back, so I just smiled and said "Thanks."

"Happy birthday little bro." Nat said coming over to hug me, everyone else in the band following along. After getting mobbed by probably eight thousand people, a kiss from dad and Rosalina, a badly played accordion song, and eight choruses of Happy Birthday, Thomas finally yelled out, "Let the party begin!"

"Yeah.. about that."

"Whats wrong Alex, don't you like the party?" Nat asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, it's just..I promised Melody I was going to her house tonight.."

"Invite her over." Nat said, going to get the phone.

"Actually.. she wants us to come over there. I told her about the party."

"How did you know?!"

"Nat, maybe you shouldn't talk in your sleep next time."

"So, are we gonna party or not?" Thomas asked, butting into our conversation.

"Oh yeah." I smirked. "We're gonna party at Melody's."

"To Melody's!" Thomas shouted, pointing in a motion like he was leading a battle. "Wait..where is that?"

"It's on-"

Cooper cut me off. "Don't worry, I've got it. Everyone to the bus."

"To the bus!" Thomas cheered, using that same motion.

* * *

**_A/N:Horray for filler chapters! This shoudl alst you while I'm gone for the weekend. (July 13-16)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We all boarded our hippified bus to drive over to Melody's. Qaasim sat next to me, trying to get a hook up with Melody's sister. Little did he know she was _seven_.

"So Alex, does Melody have any sisters?"

"Yeah, she does." I replied, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Is she cute?"

"Adorable." She was the cutest seven year old _I've_ ever met. Except for me when I was seven.

"Is she single?"

"Yep. As far as I know."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Yup." I was trying not to laugh.

"What color hair does she have?"

"Red-brown." I held my laughter in.

"Will she go out with me?"

"Maybe. If her mom approves."

"Oh, she will." He said confidently.

I didn't respond, as Cooper told us we were there.

We all got out of the bus, crowding our way onto her doorstep. The closest person to the doorbell rang it, as we were greeted by a little girl with red-brown pigtails.

She screamed as she saw us, and slammed the door in our faces, running up the stairs.

"MOMMY! THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND ARE AT OUR HOUSE! ALL OF THEM! MELLIE! THEY'S HERE! ITS THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! ALL OF THEM IS HERE!"

We all looked at Qaasim and laughed as someone spilled out "There's your date."

Qaasim frowned. "That is _not _funny. Alex, _why_ didn't you tell me she was _seven_?"

"You didn't ask her age." I replied, as the band started laughing.

We were re greeted when Melody opened the door. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "My sister didn't know I knew you guys. Come on in."

"It's alright. It's happened before. Except last time _one_ of us walked away with a broken nose." Last time we randomly surprised someone, they were shocked to see us, and they slammed the door, and lucky me was just a little bit taller than the doorknob, and the person slammed the door in my face, breaking my nose.

"Luckily," Melody called out to the upstairs " she's going to go _out_ with Julie tonight."

"No way hosé!" Melody's sister shouted back. " I'm staying right here to play with you guys."

"For the last time, we _aren't_ going to be playing." Melody told the annoying smaller sized girl.

"Yuh huuuh!" she said, pestering Melody. " We're all gonna play Naked Brothers Band."

Melody's face turned beat red, and pulled her sister aside. We could all hear the loud whisper. "Did you have to mention _that_ when_ they_ are here?"

"But, I wanted to show them my collection." She said, putting on an obvious about to cry look. "Or I'll tell mommy it was _you_ who broke Mama's vase. " She threatened.

"But it was you!" Melody threw her hands on her hips, "and besides, I doubt _they_ want to see a _doll_ collection of themselves."

"We're dolls?" I asked confused. I looked at the rest of the band, hoping for some explanation, and no one knew how to respond. The only doll I knew of that was inspired by us was that one trying to promote milk. But they were sent back due to their love of Nat.

"Yeah." Melody said, going back to fighting with her sister. I could already tell Melody wasn't as sweet at home like she was at school. Oddly, I liked that. It was so unMelody, it was Melody.

"But who will she believe?" The younger girl questioned, smirking.

"You," Melody said, voice dulled. Her anger level started to rise again. " because you're a fucking spoiled _brat_."

"Yep." The younger girl smiled her innocent smile. " Because Mommy loves me best."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Because she carried you for nine months. So, of course she's attached to her only blood related daughter."

"Um, we're still here?" I said, letting them know that the band was, in fact, hearing all of this.

"Sorry Alex." Melody said sighing. "This'll take just a minute."

Melody ran upstairs and all we heard were some voices talking, and an obvious whine. After ten minutes of what seemed to take forever, Melody came back downstairs.

"She's going to take Hannah to a movie. So, we'll have the house to ourselves." Melody told us, as grins spread across the bands faces. "However, she did tell us that we can't enter any bedrooms, and to clean up any messes we make. And if the neighbors call to complain, we're all dead."

We heard more whining and crying as Julie came down the stairs with Melody's sister. "But I wanna stay with them!" She whined, starting to sob. "Th-the Naked Brotherrs Band's here. I wanna stay with them." She said, still crying.

Julie shook her head. "It won't be fun. They are going to watch some boring movie and then go home. We'll have more fun." Julie walked Melody's sister outside, shutting the door, bribing her along the way.

Melody smiled. "She's gone."

"Let the party begin!" Thomas called out, in that same 'prepare for battle' voice.

And that's what happened.

The first part of the party was a slight blur, probably because I was busy chugging down as many lemon-lime sodas as I could in five minutes.

I'm proud to say I didn't beat my childhood record of twenty sodas.

I'm also proud to say Melody didn't notice the cans lying on the floor. I guess she was too busy popping tubs of popcorn. She got those large movie theater sized tubs, and was spending forever on popping them, but then, each member of the band _is_ used to getting food cooked to perfection.

Twenty minutes later Melody set the tubs down in front of us, and turned the movie on.

"What are we watchin?" I asked, digging into my popcorn.

"Alex, you know me better than that. Whats my favorite book?"

"_The Outsiders?"_ I asked.

She nodded." That, is what we're watching."

I had this strange feeling that the movie was going to be a chick flick. I don't know much about the book, but it sounds girly.

It turns out however, it wasn't the least bit girly. It was actually a pretty good movie. There was violence, there was action, and just enough romance for the girls to like. We went halfway through the movie before everyone starting acting all zoned out, and stopped watching.

We all noticed how Nat fell asleep on Rosalina and Thomas and David still had their buckets of popcorn filled up near the top. At this point the only people paying attention to the movie were the girls, so the rest of us all eyed our half filled popcorn buckets.

Without hesitating, we all picked up our over buttered popcorn, dumping it all on Nat, the popcorn getting stuck on his clothes, and in his hair. He still didn't wake up, as we dumped the rest of Thomas' bucket of popcorn on his head.

Nat finally awoke after someone dumped their coke on his head. Of course, due to the fact that he was sleeping _on_ Rosalina, she got soda all over her outfit. She jumped up, screeching.

"You guys are _so_ immature." She said shaking off the access soda from her hair, each of us getting sprinkled with soda. "Hey Melody?" She asked stepping over the rest of us.

"Yeah?" She replied, eyes glued to the t.v.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead, as long as it's just you."

Rosalina grabbed her purse and headed into the bathroom to do whatever girls do in there for fifteen minutes.

Melody turned away from the movie at this part with some sort of sunset, and breathed in, telling me how this was her most favorite poem ever.

I was taken off guard when she turned away from the movie, crawling over to me, and right before the scene ended, kissed me on the cheek.

I can't say I didn't blush, and I can't say that no one noticed. Everyone in the room turned their attention away from what they were doing, and just gawked at me and Melody.

_Happy Birthday Alex,_ I though sarcastically to myself, embarrassed by the fact we weren't alone.

Melody soon turned back to the movie, watching it intensively. I crawled over to the seat next to her, sitting right beside her. As soon as the "scary" part came on screen, she quickly buried her head into my chest.

In the back of my mind, I knew she wasn't scared. I knew she was doing that as a reason to get closer towards me, and I knew there weren't really scary parts in this movie. There was violence, but not enough to be scared by.

Melody turned the movie off a half hour later. She jumped up from where she was sitting, and said in an 'I almost forgot' voice, " I almost forgot, I got you a present." She leaped from her seat, and ran up the stairs.

She came back downstairs ten minutes later, along with Rosalina, who looked refreshed and happy to have soda out of her hair.

"Happy Birthday, Alex." She said cheerfully,kissing me on the cheek again. This time, in a happier, less romantic way.

She handed me the small package.

"Thanks." I smiled, eagerly awaiting to open my package. Everyone crowded around me, as I tore the paper off of a thin paper back book entitled _That Was Then,This Is Now_.

"It's a really good book, even if you aren't much of a reader." Melody said, smiling. "One of my favorites."

"I'll read it later." I said, forcing a smile upon my lips. I didn't hate the gift, I just wasn't a book person, and she knew that. So why did she give me the gift?

I didn't speak out my opinion on the gift, and shrugged it off as the rest of the gang and I started to just goof off more. It started out with just random nonsense talking, and ending out to be some sort of wrestling match.

It was getting pretty wild, when Melody pulled me over. "Hey Alex, can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." I walked outside to the front porch with Melody, who had another package hidden behind her back.

"Um, don't be too shocked." She said nervously. "If you don't like them, then I can take them back. I-I know it's such a typical drummer gift, and I don't know if you even _like _them, but you mentioned them once and-"

I took the package from her, and tore it open. I wasn't surprised they were drumsticks, since she mentioned it was a typical drummer gift.

"Turn it around" She said, as I did as I was told. The results were shocking. In my hands were exclusive, one of a kind drumsticks by the drummer of my favorite band: _Green Day_. In scribbled messy writing on each drumstick were the words _Tre Cool_.

"How did? How much? Where? How?" I was at lost for words.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I found them in my attic. My mom was a fan of the band, and well, I knew how much you liked them, so I decided to give them to you."

"Thank you." I said again, not really knowing what to say.

We stood in silence on her front porch, the light flickering above us. We just stood there for about three minutes, not doing anything. We both started pacing back and forth, a little nervous.

And then, out of the blue, _it_ happened. We both leaned in at the same time, and kissed. We kissed for a solid minute, but it felt like longer. And it did feel as great as the lyrics from a romance song described. It _was_ magical, and the sparks _did_ fly Whatever that meant.

Our lips stayed locked, until we both heard the sound of whooping from inside. We broke apart, nervous and jittery, and embarrassed.

After all, it was the first kiss on the lips for the both of us.

Melody started to giggle a little bit, and I still wanted to keep that some sort of private moment between the two of us, before going inside.

"Melody," I asked, getting a nervous feeling inside my stomach. I'm guessing the kind Nat gets when he's with Rosalina. I knew this was a risky question, and I knew there was a small chance. But hey, I don't think I'll ever have this alone time with her again. "Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?"

Melody hesitated. " But that's not until the week before Christmas. It's only November, hardly. Why ask so soon?"

"Well, I know how girls are with finding dresses and stuff.."

"Alex! Don't judge me with them. You know I'm not like those fancy girls."

"I know, but.."

"Okay." Melody smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you."

We both didn't say much more and went back inside.

The evening died down after that and not much happened. At ten-thirty Julie came back, and we were all forced to go back home. Our bus dropped everyone else off at their houses, and soon it was just me and Nat.

"What'd Melody get you?" He asked, staring down at my drumsticks, clutched in my hand.

"Drumsticks" I replied, as Nat didn't seem so interested.

"Oh." He said simply, as I grinned.

"_Autographed_ Drumsticks. From the drummer of Green Day."

"Oh wow, really? Cool!" Nat said looking at my drumsticks. The ones that were defiantly staying _away_ from Lucky.

"Yep."

"Thats gotta be one of the most awesome presents a girl's ever gave you."

"Yeah."

"_And?_"

"And what?"

"How was your first kiss?"

"You _saw _that? That was a _private _moment. And besides, it wasn't my first kiss." I lied.

"Really? Who'd you kiss?"

I started naming off random people. "Jesse, Juanita, fans.."

"On the lips. I doubt Juanita would let you kiss her, seeing as she doesn't even like you to hold hands with her."

"Melody." I said softly.

Nat smiled. "It's alright, Al. I was your age when I got my first kiss also. Nothing to be ashamed of."

I don't remember much of what else happened. The last thing I heard was Nat wishing me a happy Birthday again, and then I fell asleep. My twelfth birthday nothing but memories now.

I can honestly say, nothing can beat this birthday.

* * *

**_A/N: Alex's favorite band is Green Day, right? I've read that a million times on a thousand different websites, but I didn't know if it changed or not. Well, Green Day is my favorite band, so um, Yay._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following week after my birthday I was continuously in and out of school. It was a hectic week due to the fact that school was on/off all the time. They take us out of school on election day, and Veterans Day, so we were in a pretty tight week.

However, when we did speak about Friday, Mel and I decided to stay on the down low with it. She didn't want to end up on another cover, and I didn't blame her. If people found out we were dating, everything would be chaos; even more than it is now.

It pained me a little to know that she wanted to forget the kiss, and the whole night entirely. After all, it was one of the happiest nights in _my_ life. I knew deep down it had some sort of meaning to her, but I was quickly learning that she never gave into emotions like love; she always pushed them away.

It was the Thursday before our three day weekend; the day before some holiday we always got off. Melody was looking nervous again, and I didn't know why. It could be something that her little sister did. That girl was truly demented.

"Alex, I need to tell you something."

"What is it my Melliekins?"

Melody frowned at my flirting. "A, don't call me that. B, I..I um,..I don't think we should go to the dance together."

"Why not? Plenty of people go as friends."

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, it's just that, after Friday night, I don't, I mean, it's not you, it's just me. Yeah, I don't think I could handle the-never mind. I just think we shouldn't push our friendship farther. Yeah.."

"Oh. Well um, cool, yeah. I totally agree. We're just...friends."

"Yeah, totally." Melody said, forcing a smile.

I was sadden by the thought of not being able to go with Melody. I don't think it _was_ me, but her fear of being with me. That, or she just doesn't see me as ..us. Like how Rosalina felt with Nat.

"Besides, you're Alex Wolff." Melody said," You can get any girl for a date."

"Yeah, I can." I smiled.

"Besides, I think I'm going to ask that new kid."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. Besides, he's been checking me out, like all day."

For some reason I felt a hatred towards a guy I didn't even know. Woah, I was _so_ becoming like Nat. I felt like I was following his and Rosalina's relationship.

"So, bye Alex!" Melody left me at the table going to sit with Ethan. I could see her giggle as they talked, and I saw how he kissed her hand. He was flirting with her, and I didn't like it at all.

I skipped the rest of school again, for the third time that year, _and_ it was only November. I ran out the doors to the only place I truly could run away too.

Yeah, I ran back to my old skate park. And it hasn't changed one bit. I couldn't board since I forgot mine, so I just hung out here. I watched all the skaters practice, and felt a tiny flutter in my stomach when one of the girls skated over.

"Alex?" Apparently she knew me. But then, most people do.

"The one and only." I grinned, as she took a gulp from her water bottle.

"It's me, remember?"

I looked her up and down. She was "becoming a woman" as they would say properly in health class, or in simpler, more of my six year old terms: I was seeing boobies. The girl yanked her helmet off, mentioning about WHAHPAAT. I knew that voice from somewhere.

Holy poo poo sauce.

"Juanita?"

"Yep. Alex, where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

"School,tour, stuff like that. The same old."

"How come you haven't been here in a while?"

"I've been busy hanging out with Melody."

"Who?" I forgot she didn't know who Mel was.

"A friend of mine. Yeah.. a friend. Not a girlfriend." I tried to hide the disappointment of those words.

"Oh, that girl from the newspaper?"

"Yeah, thats her."

"So..is she like, your girlfriend or something?"

"Or something, that's what." I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. No, we aren't together. Just friends"

"Cool." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." I replied not knowing what to say as a sudden though came through my mind. If Mel wasn't going to go to the dance with me, then why not ask Juanita? I mean, after all I have known her a long time, we were close, and she _is_ becoming more girly.

"Alex, are you alright?" She asked, staring at me." You're all zoned out."

"I'm fine. Hey.. Do you want to go to my school's winter formal with me?"

"Like a date?" She asked, saying the last word with a small hint of disgust.

"Well, yeah."

"And it's a formal, as in having to wear a _dress _formal?"

"Well yeah, the rules did say formal wear. And for girls that's dresses, or skirts."

"I don't wear dresses. Or skirts."

"You could still be a tomboy and wear a dress. Come on, it'd be fun."

"No. Sorry Alex, but I don't wear dresses, or skirts, or girly. And I'm not into boys, or dating." Juanita said, obviously a bit stubborn. I wasn't going to let her win.

"But you're a girl, you _have_ to like dating and boys. Especially me. I'm a rockstar!"

"Sorry Alex." She shrugged.

"But you've got-"

"Yeah, I hate them. I wish they'd go away, but I'm stuck with them forever."

"So you're not going to go with me."

"Sorry Alex. I've got to go now." Juanita skated off, and I was left to walk home alone.

At home, Nat wasn't any help either. He kept saying to just wait, and eventually one of them will come around. Probably Melody, and that she was just nervous about being in relationship. And that fame takes a long time to get used to.

I told Nat about how I ran into Juanita, and how she was so stubborn about not wanting to wear dresses and stuff, and how annoying that was. He just laughed and said that Juanita was going to take along time getting into boys. Though I think she's going to end up like Melody's moms. Well, before her mom died.

Nat told me to just wait, and that another girl would take the spotlight and I'd go with her. Then he told me about this letter he got in the mail. How it was funny _and_ a big honor. I grabbed the letter from his hand, and read it.

_Mister Nathaniel M. __Wolff_

_and _

_Mister Alexander D. Wolff_

_along with band are cordially invited to partake in New York City's seventy-eighth Macy's day parade on Thursday, November twenty-seventh._

The letter mentioned the rules and guidelines about the parade, and all the typical stuff we were told not to do, or bring. The thing Nat and I found hilarious was that whoever wrote this obviously wanted to sound formal, or didn't know who the heck we were.

He wrote our names in a way like wedding invitations were sent out. It was amusing and weird to look at our full names in print since I don't think anyone has ever called us Alexander and Nathaniel, not even our great-grandma who was a stickler for manners and rules, and all sorts of proper.

We soon found out that they put full names on everyones invitation, and tried to keep it looking as formal and as elegant as possible. After all, it was considered a world wide honor, that people from all over come to see.

And I learned that no one can properly spell Thomas' last name.

And that the parade was three weeks away.

And that we were running out of time to prepare our final farewell.

The stress was upon us all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following Monday at school, I was pleased to see that Melody wasn't hanging out with whats-his-face. She was at our normal table, and it was just the two of us. I made sure to tell her about how we were going to be in the Macy's Day Parade, and even about the formal invitations.

"So, they really sent out invitations with your full names? Does the public even know that?"

"Apparently it leaked. Everyone knows everything about us. Right down to the color of my underwear."

"Creepy."

"Pretty much."

"So, what _does _the D. stand for in Alex D. Wolff?"

"I never told you that!" I protested. "How did you manage to find _that _out?"

"It was on your report card, which I've seen. By the way, you _should_ study more for math. And it was on google, and wikipedia."

"You _googled _me?"

"Well, not exactly. My sister did. You know her obsession rate with you guys." Melody laughed nervously and changed the subject. "So, what does the D. stand for?"

"Draper. It was my mom's family name. Though I liked it better than Nat's."

"And his is..?"

"He'd kill me. I don't want to be killed by Nat. Then I'd be like, a wimp. Trust me, I want to stay tougher than Nat."

"Doesn't the public already know, though?

"Actually, yes."

"Then tell me, it's not like it'd make any difference."

"It's Marvin. Though I do have to say, any name is better than _Justine_." I teased.

Melody glared. " I was named after my father. He's been through a lot in his life time, and the least my mom could do was name me after him. And I mean a lot. Many being near-death experiences."

"Oh." I said as Melody giggled a little bit.

"Hey, can Ethan sit with us?"

"I don't thin-"

"Great!" Melody scooted over and called out to him as he came and sat with us.

"Hey Alex. " He said sitting down,"Melliekins." Melody giggled at his flirt. I just called her that a week ago, and she was annoyed with it.

"Guess what Alex?" Melody said excitedly. "We're going to the dance together."

"Great." I said sarcastically, or rather, trying to hide it.

"Who are you going with?" She asked, still oblivious to the fact I don't _have_ a date.

I didn't reply, and left the table, being stopped by one of the most popular girls in our grade. It was miss wears too much makeup-ditsy girl.

"Hiya Alex!" She said, overly cheerful and flirtatious.

"Hi... um,"

"Heather!" She said chipperly. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure..?"

"Yay!" She cheered. " I gots a rockstar date!"

"Great.." I said with a hint of sarcasm. She was to dumb to notice.

"O.K Alex, I'll come over tomorrow after school and we'll start planning. Bye byes!"

For once, I was thankful for lunch to be over, and after lunch the day dragged on. It wasn't until right after the bell rang when Melody came over to me as we left to walk home.

All the way home she kept babbling about Ethan. What he liked, what he ate, where he lived. It was pretty annoying. Especially when your girl keeps talking about a guy you don't even like. It's nice of her to have other friends, but she doesn't need to brag about him so much. I mean, I never brag about Juanita and I being such good friends.

Melody kept on talking. Like most girls do about boys. She stopped midway and exclaimed" I never told you the _best_ part." She grinned really big. " He's got the same lifestyle as me!"

"Great" I muttered and said loudly without thinking. "He must be a fag spawn."

Uh-oh. I have just said the _dumbest_ thing in the history of my sixth grade life.

Melody turned around, and slammed her books to the ground. Her blue eyes were icier than the pits of hell. "What did you say? _What_ did you call him, Alex? Answer me, Alexander, or there will be hell to pay."

She dropped her book bag to the ground, as I remained speechless.

"No words? Thought so. And I wonder if you ever noticed, _my_ family is like _his_. Or were you just too blind to not notice anything that didn't effect your rock star life? God, Alex, I should of never trusted you, you're so immature and an ass."

She was incredibly mad, and I knew she was angry, but after that, I don't remember much else. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, eye swollen, and in _some _pain. Blinking to relieve pain, I saw in a very blurred vision Mel running down the street in an opposite direction, and I swore I could hear her tears.

I limped the way home, still in great pain. I tried hiding my freshly swollen eye by tying my doo-rag over my right eye. It wasn't really working.

"Alex, that you?" Nat called out, like he did every time I entered the house. I just replied with a slight moan of"uh-huh" and went to lie on the couch. It wasn't comfy this time, like it usually was.

Nat came in to the living room to get into the kitchen, and stopped when he saw my eye. "Alex, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, as Nat came over to look at my eye. He pulled my doo-rag off, and examined it for a moment, before getting ice.

"Al, you're not alright. What happened?" He asked, placing the bag of ice on my eye. I flinched from the coldness.

"I got punched" I said, not lying. It was the truth, and I'm sure Nat wouldn't believe falling or any of those excuses.

"Why?By who?" He asked, obviously not faking his brotherly concern. He could never hide emotions well.

"Melody." I said simply, hoping to end the rest.

"Why?" He asked, and I knew if I didn't tell him, I'd be tickled to death. He always can get anything out of me. Wish I could do the same to him.

"I opened my big mouth, and said something to insult her date. Which also happened to be a great insult to her. Annnd she got mad."

"And punched you?"

"Apparently she's no girl when it comes to fighting. And apparently girls kick you hard in the-"

"Alex, I know what you're going to say. A, thats inappropriate, and B, you should think before you talk. What exactly did you say to her?"

"Nat, I'm twelve. I'm in middle school; it's not considered inappropriate anymore. I accidentally said something against her parents. Her date has the same lifestyle she has, and I insulted his. So, now she thinks I'm an immature rockstar who doesn't care about anything but myself."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, now she hates me, and my date to the dance is a moron."

"You got a date?"

"Yeah, she's not that smart. Pretty, but I think I can have a better conversation with a rock. Hopefully she's not demanding."

"If she is, some advice, don't wear a blue tux like in dad's pictures. Girls really hate that."

"Yeah," I said, patting Nat on the back getting up. "Like I'd take fashion advice from you. I _am_ the cooler brother, after all."

I winced at the pain standing up, and immediately plopped back onto the sofa. "Yeah, not gonna move.."

"Thats alright." Nat said, "But, the bands coming over in a few minutes. We're going to discuss our concert."

"What concert?" I asked, not remembering if we had a concert coming up. "Are we supposed to perform at the Macy's Day Parade?"

"No, well yeah. Did you forget about the fact we're doing a farewell concert?"

"Yup. Sorry." I shrugged, as the door bell rang.

The band was here. All of them came at once into our living room. At the notice of my almost forming black eye, I was swarmed by Rosalina and Jesse's comfort.

"Alex, what happened? Are you alright my little sweetie?" Jesse asked, stroking my hair as Rosalina got another icepack.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said trying to tough it out._ "_ I just hurt myself while I was skateboarding. The board hit my eye." I lied, as they giggled. Rosalina didn't believe me, Jesse did. Nat just stared at me.

Nat put on a teasing grin, like that time I tried to avoid telling about my wart. "Come on Alex, tell them the truth. What _really_ happened to your eye."

I muttered "I got punched-" really softly, but they all somehow heard me.

"-By a girl." Nat added as there were a few snickers.

"By Melody." I finished for Nat. "and kicked in the-"

"Yeah, we know what you're going to say." Nat said, as Rosalina looked a little disturbed about what I was going to say. He tried changing the subject" When should we have our final concert?"

"Well, apparently Mel and I aren't friends anymore, so we don't need to stop the band. Weren't we breaking up because of Melody?"

"No Alex, it wasn't because of Melody. I already explained to you why we were 'breaking' up. So, what date?" Nat asked the rest of us.

"What about on the first day of winter? We could have it at the beach!" Jesse exclaimed, as we all just stared at her. No one had to say anything about how dumb of an idea it was.

"What about Christmas day?" Thomas suggested.

"Nah, too much of a family holiday. No one would come."

"New Years Eve?" Rosalina suggested. We all looked around, and silently agreed on that date.

"And it could be a marathon concert!" I said thinking out loud. "And we could end at midnight when the ball drops in times square!"

"Actually," Nat said looking around the room. " I like that idea. We start at twelve, and end at twelve. We're all allowed to stay up late on New Years, and there is no school the next day. It's a really good idea."

"How are we going to kill all the time?" I asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on the sofa.

"What about playing all our songs. Even some of our old stuff." Thomas suggested, as Rosalina added in, "And what about playing some of our favorite songs. Like ones by different artists."

We all agreed on that idea as I threw in another. "And an hour long drum solo!"

"...No." Nat,Thomas,David,Qaasim, and Rosalina all said in unison.

"What else could we do?"

"What about selling some of Nat's stuff, like an auction?"

I don't think I have to say Nat was against it. We pretty much knew that idea was out before David even said it.

"What about not planning and having fun?" Thomas said, going over to my refrigerator stealing a lemon-lime soda. "When did you switch to lemon-lime Alex?" He asked, opening my can of sprite.

"You switched back?" Nat asked, peeking into the refrigerator. He frowned at all the amounts of soda sitting on the shelves. "_Alex."_ He said annoyed and above a whisper. "You promised."

I looked at Nat,smiled,then shrugged. "I'm a rebel; we don't follow the rules."

Nat rolled his eyes and went back to answering Thomas' question. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea. Every few hours we'll do a request, and answer questions from fans."

"Should we ask MTV to film it?" Cooper asked.

"Nah," Nat said." Lets let them come to us."

"Are we going to do all our songs?" I asked. "Even Silver Boulder songs?"

"Yeah, we'll start with a few Silver Boulder/NBB songs, and end with some closing song."

"What type of closing song?" I asked knowing we didn't really have any.

"What about that one song from that band?" Jesse asked. We waited for her to continue. "That one band, yeah. That one, that plays that one song. About leaving and stuff. You know, the one that goes_ I hope you had the time of your life_." Jesse sang the last part. Everyone except me plugged their ears.

"Thats a Green Day song!" I said loudly. I knew that song, I had it on one of my CDs.

"I know the cello part." Thomas replied, "I played it in Orchestra once."

"And I know the bass part, also from Orchestra."

In the end we all eventually agreed on that for a finale. Nat told us near the end of our meeting that we should know what "other" song we want to play. Other being a personal selection that we chose for the band to play. It could be any song of our choice. He told us that he wanted to know by Thanksgiving of our song choice so the others could learn the part.

Then we just talked a little about our Macy's float. We were supposedly going to be on a float, and we were going to be singing five songs. Our five greatest hits, I guess. The head of the parade was picking out the songs, so we automatically knew _I Don't Want to Go to School_ was probably going to be played along with _Crazy Car._ None of us really minded though, we all like performing those songs.

Our band meeting wrapped up, and soon everyone had to go since it was a school night. Nat and I wound up at our kitchen table, me doing Math, him doing History. It pretty much became an uneventful night, unlike the day.

I ended up staying up extremely late finishing my homework, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I ended up thinking about how I could possibly apologize to Mel, or if it was worth it. My mind then drifted to Heather, and how she was coming over tomorrow to "plan" for the dance that was over a month away.

The last official thing I heard before falling asleep was Nat's loud snore.

Man, do I need my own room.

* * *

_**Woah, did this take a long time to write. There's SO much in here I'd like to comment on. First off, Melody's middle name and how she mentions about how her dad has had some near death expeirences. Any one out there reading this a** Queer as Folk **fan? If so, then I'm sure you know what her dad went through, and that he's basically a rip off of Justin Taylor. Oh, and thats why the kid is named Ethan. I was on a little QAF high when I wrote that, and I cannot stand Justin's ex-boyfriend Ethan. I'm a B/J fangirl. QAF and NBB are really unhealthy obsessions of mine...Yeah..I need some help.**_

**_Green Day is thrown in because it's my favorite band(Also said to be Alex's favorite band, though I don't know if it is anymore) Some NBB:The Move inspired some parts.("Alex, thats inapproipate." Some epsiode inspired part(Note the almost exact same line about Alex's wart removal from A rebel and a Skateboarder, to Alex's black eye.) Jesse dumbness, because I absoultly love that. The fact I'm greatly in love with the fact Nat has little dancing ability on the new NatnAlexdotcom video which ads to more Nat-ish quotes, and Alex's lemon-lime love._**

**_I am officially done with my rambles, and love all who read it all. This chapter is my last for a few weeks, because I am going out of town. That means two-three weeks without being able to write. It's going to be murder since I get in that"I need to write now" mode. I'll be on the internet randomly, this I am sure. Just no writing._**

**_Dates gone: July 31-August 18(19?)_**

**_Love to all you readers :)_**

**_-Comsie_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day at school I was pretty much alone. Melody never even looked at me, and I knew deep down she had some sort of guilt of giving me a black eye. She was really good at hiding it though.

I got some praise for having a black eye. Some one knew what happened and twisted the story around to make Melody seem like the real loser. So some of the guys congratulated me on my supposed winning. I supposedly put her in her place and taught her a lesson.

I honestly don't know what they mean, but it was annoying.

The whole day was pretty boring, and Melody never spoke to me. Not even at lunch or in English. I was beginning to wonder if this hurt her like it did to me.

At the end we were by our lockers. She looked at me as if to say something, then just turned around and went outside the door. I was then greeted by an annoying voice.

"Hi Alex! Aren't you excited? I am!"

"Um, yeah" I said, not paying attention to her. She kept on babbling all the way to my house

"This is going to be so much fun! Is Nat going to be there; does he live with you? Are you brothers?"

I rolled my eyes and threw out a sarcastic remark. So, maybe a rock is smarter than her. "No, we just live in the same house, look alike, and have the same last name."

"Oh. Cause if you were brothers, that'd be like sooo cool. It'd be like, having a rock star live with you."

Does this girl know what sarcasm is? Has she even seen that documentary about us? Does she know that _I'm_ also a rock star?

"You do know that _I'm_ in the Naked Brothers Band, right?"

"You are?! What do you do?"

I was getting annoyed. I was beginning to understand how Thomas was once jealous of Nat. I knew people could easily not know who he was, but me? I'm Nat's _brother._ We're the incredible Wolff brothers; how could you not know who _I_ was?

"I play drums, you know, that handsome guy in the background?"

"Ohh! You're behind Nat! So like, if he lives with you, can I see his room?"

No. You can't. But she'll have to. "We share a room."

She let out a loud screeching noise. I'm surprised it didn't break glass or something. " Ohmygod! So, you share a room with the famous Girl Magnet? Is he cute when he sleeps? Do you think I could take home his underwear? I tried once, but this stupid curly headed kid forgot to bring it to show and tell."

Great, so _she_ was that crazy girl that chased me all through second grade. The one that hated me, and was obsessed with kissing Nat.

The two of us walked into my house, and before I could even tell Nat to not speak, he did with his usual greeting when I got home.

"Alex, is that-" Nat never got to finish his sentence, and got attacked by crazy girl.

"Oh.My.God. You're..You're him. You're You! You're Nat Wolff!" She screamed again. "Ohmygod, I love you, I'm going to marry you, I love you, I love you, I love you! This is like, a dream come true. I though Alex was just lying when he said you were brothers, but he wasn't and ohmygod! So like, are you really like, dating Rosalina, or are you just saying that so no one knows that we are really meant to be. I once took this test, and it said we were soul mates. But like, I know you shouldn't trust online magazine tests, but like, it was so true! So, did you like, really write over 200 songs? Thats a lot, and I can't even count that many. You must be a genus, and you're like, soooo hot! Can I kiss you? Wait, wanna go to the dance with me? Forget Alex, he's nowhere as hot as you! Can you even go to the dance? Wait, am I dreaming, maybe I am insane and took to many diet pills, don't you think I'm hot? Can I have your autograph? Can I date you?"

She stopped to breathe. At least, I think that's why she stopped. To breathe, or because Nat was staring at me. He had this look as if asking how in the hell did I attract all of his fans, and why are they so weird. I wish I knew that answer myself.

Nat had to calmly explain to her how _I _was her date, and that it was for middle schoolers, and that he was with Rosalina. But he did end up giving her a sock(that was really our dad's that Lucky hid under the bed) and an autograph.

Nat then told me if I marry her, he's kicking me out of the family. She didn't understand why, and I just laughed and said I wasn't.

"Hey Alex, you wanna show her your-our room?" He asked as he kept eying the door. Rosalina was going to come over, and they were going to do homework together. Which is odd, since they don't have any classes-except public speaking-together.

"Omigod! I'd _love_ to see your room, Nat." She put her bright pink backpack back over her shoulder and gripped my arm. "C'mon Allie, show me Nat's gorgeous room." She tugged on me a little.

Nat snickered. "Yeah, show her, _Allie_."

"Shut up, Nat." I muttered, as I quickly scurried off to our room. Heather gazed at all of the stuff on our walls, and screeched. She ran her fingers over some of our trophies, and then our VMA before sitting on the bed.

"Ohmigod, do you guys really sleep here?"

"Well, we certainly don't sleep in the living room." I replied, more sarcasm coming out.

"Oh." She replied embarrassed. She looked around the room again and then pulled out some magazines from her book bag. " I brought over some magazines and stuff. Most of them are for girls, but some have tuxes in them."

"I thought I wasn't wearing a tux..? It isn't prom after all."

"_Al_ex!" She hissed, deeply offended. "This is like, winter prom. It's like, what we middle school girls look forward to all year! And nothing will ruin this night. Not even you."

"Okay,okay. I'll wear a tux." I replied. My rebellious attitude wasn't going to help me this time. Or any time I'm dealing with her.

"Speaking of which," She looked me up and down. Her tone of voice went from a valley girls, to completely serious. "You need to do something about your hair. It's too curly. You should straighten it or something. Make it more like Nat's." She put a smile on and grinned.

I stared at her. No way was I going to do that for her. Mel maybe, and I have for Juanita, but _her? _No.

I'm guessing she saw the look on my face and came over to me. She bent down to my level, and giggled falsely. "Please Alex, for me?" She ran her fingers down my back and kissed my cheek. "It'll make me happy."

I rolled my eyes and gave in as she stood up. "Fine."

"Yay!" She cheered and clapped. "Thank you Allie." She kissed me, this time on the lips. Honestly, it wasn't half bad. But it felt different than Melody's. Loads different. I was beginning to understand why she got as many guys as she did. Her kisses were that powerful kind that meant nothing, but made you wish it meant something. Unlike Mel's, who were full of friendship,romance, and showed her deeper side.

"Oops." Heather said casually, knocking down a book off the bed. She waited for me to reach up to hand it to her before kissing me again.

"Hey Alex, hope you don't mind me coming in here for a minute to get some-never mind." Nat walked backwards out of our room and went back to the living room with Rosalina. I heard him shut the door, and broke away, flustered, and feeling a small amount of guilt enter me.

She must of too, as she quickly gathered her magazines heading for the door. "Sorry Allie, I should be going home now. I'll talk with you at lunch tomorrow, sit with me?" I nodded light headed, as she scurried out the door.

Nat must of heard the front door slam, and came back in to our room. "Did I interrupt something?"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously he did, seeing as he walked in on a kiss. "Duh."

"Sorry Alex. I just didn't know you and crazy girl would-you know, kiss."

" I didn't know either, Nat."

"So are you two together then?"

"I don't think so, and she doesn't know about Mel either."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Maybe. I just want to see what happens. We might be if Mel and I never make up.."

"You _still_ haven't? Alex, you normally don't stay mad at someone for more than a few hours-except me."

"I'm not mad at her, she's mad at me. It was an accident!"

"I know that, but does she?"

"Yeah, I think so. She seemed fine until she punched me. Then she got really upset. Nat, why are women so weird?"

"I dunno, Al. I asked myself this when crazy girl came along. And I ask myself this when Rosalina freaks out over a boy band or shopping spree."

"Do you wish you could understand them?"

"Yeah. Especially when she tells us we share one brain."

I laughed. I already knew what she referred to when she said that. "I wish I just knew what Mel was mad about."

And I wish I knew why Heather kissed me.

Man, girls are so freakin' confusing.

* * *

**_I'm baack! Whoo. So, after long awaiting,(about a month, I believe?) I have chapter 12. However, there is some good news. I have a slack first semester this year, so, I will have loads more writing time. Bad thing is that means I have a hardcore second semester, which means I can't slack off the last part of my senior year. :( Anyways, I'll be done witht he story(hopefully) before second sememster anyway, so no worries._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next of the weeks, Melody and I still didn't talk. It was just some big avoidance, even if we both didn't really talk. Heather was over everyday after school. We did the same thing everyday, even the kissing. It didn't mean a thing to both of us, but we did it anyway.

I ended up staying around Heather and her friends, even though a lot of them weren't exactly nice to me. She was, but I don't know if it's because I'm famous, or related to Nat. Or both, and the fact I'm a better kisser than my brother.

This was the week we were in school only for a few days, since Thanksgiving was Thursday, which means I had to do the float. Which is supposed to be long and boring. It's not I don't want to do it, but we've been in parades before and stuff, and so it's not as exciting even if it is the Macy's.

So far, this day was pretty boring. Most teachers aren't teaching as much since kids are going to be in and out and on vacation and stuff. So mostly we do busy work, and I'm not even going to be in school on Wednesday due to my practice for the Parade.

During lunch that day, nothing was happening at the time. I noticed Mel sitting down at a table, so I walked over to her. I thought that maybe she'd apologize for what she did to me, and everything will return to normal. When I got over to her, she just looked up at me.

"Hello."

"Hi." I said, as she bit her lip.

"What do you want?" She said harshly, as if she didn't already know.

"An apology. I want you to say you're sorry for punching me in the face."

She stood up from her seat." No. How about you apologize to me. After all, it was _your_ fault."

"No, it wasn't. I was saying it about him, not you."

"Well, _Alex,_ if we're the same, then it's the same insult to me, as to him. Goodbye." She said, pushing me out of the way going back to her table. I went back to mine, and sat there. I stayed quiet for a long while at my table, ignoring the rest of Heather and her friends.

I didn't look up from staring at the table until I heard people chanting something about a fight. Fights at my school were rare, but always exciting. I looked up to see who the two fighters were, but couldn't get a good look at them with all the people in the way.

So I looked back down, figuring it was two guys fighting about something dumb, until I heard a familiar voice.

"So, you were _lying_ to me about this?!"

"Well, duh. It's not like I would of dated you if I've known _that_."

"But-but you-me-Why the hell did you lie?!"

"Because you're hot."

I looked over and saw Melody and Ethan fighting.

"_That's it_?" That's the only reason you pretended to like me? Because I was_ hot_?!"

"Well, I thought you were rich too, but when I saw your house.."

"You know very well how I am!"

"Yeah, a lesbian."

Melody stomped her foot in a fashion her sister would do to protest. " I am not! You're so immature! I'm_ not_ gay. I like boys; just because my mom doesn't, doesn't mean I won't."

"Riight." He rolled his eyes. "Probably will."

"No! I like _boys_. You know, dick,penis,six-packs; not boobs and vagina. Jesus, get it straight, asshole." Melody said, trying to defend herself. It worked until his friends backed her into a corner.

" What did you call me?"

"You-you heard me."

"Well, _faggot_, I think it's time to get rid of you. My dad's been tryin' for years."

Melody's face turned whiter than Christmas snow at the mention of his dad as Ethan continued to rave on about how his dad killed some girls mom last summer. It didn't take her long to put two and two together. His dad killed her mom.

It seemed that she almost quit breathing at that mention, and was so silent, you would of never known she could speak. And she didn't speak,she just backed farther into her corner, and let whatever they did, happen.

She couldn't move, she was too frozen in fear. She was so unlike her usual confident self; I don't know how to explain it.

When Ethan and his friends did his final deed to her(which was _not_ pretty), I couldn't take the pain of watching her, and I helped her up. She was limping in fear, and I suggested that maybe we should leave again, and she just followed.

She followed me to where ever I went. She stuck close to me, in a fearful way. I still don't know if it was because she was scared, or because she didn't want to get lost. After all, it was two days before Thanksgiving and New York was extremely crowded.

We made our way near Broadway, and examined all the bright lights, still shining in mid-day. We both took a tiny break for ice cream, and then out of the blue she seemed to get over her sudden fear, and turned around.

She opened up to me again, and started to babble about her real mom.

"You know Alex, I'm sorry for trusting that Ethan. I'm sorry I never listened to you. You were right about him. I bet my mom would have been ashamed of him. She'd probably sue him and his parents, then kick their asses. Then after we'd become so rich we wouldn't have to worry about our bills, and about school..and..and..stuff. Yeah." She looked at the ground. "Sorry Alex for annoying you about my mom, I know it's boring to you, it's just that, she _loved_ Thanksgiving and Christmas and it's hard. It's my first one without her. I just can't remember her anymore..and it bothers me. "

I just nodded along. I didn't have any helpful advice since I can't remember my mom either. I wonder if she liked Thanksgiving? I'll just have to ask Nat later.

Melody kept babbling as we walked. We stopped at a park again, and sat down. It was nice and quiet, even in the rush of New York City. We just talked about everything peaceful..until it was interrupted.

A few blocks away, we could see Ethan running towards us. Him _and _his father.

"Dad, _there_ **she** is. Her and her rock star friend." Ethan pointed towards us, and the next thing I knew was I was running faster than before. It was unwritten as we ran faster than we've ever run in our lives. Well, mine at least.

I don't think I've ever ran this fast from fans, or the press. I just kept running as fast as I could-it was torture by the way- when in a flash I tripped over a chunk of sidewalk higher than the other. Before I knew it, I hit the ground, hearing ear popping sounds.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_Chapter 13. Sorry so long for an update, even though i've written it like, a month or so ago. 5 days until operation MOJO :D and I go to the concert in 2 weeks, VIP PASSES 8D and I'm really glad that there is now a NBB section :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys! I FINALLY updated this fic...I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but well, much has changed since I last updated. I wrote out like two or three chapters before deciding to recontinue the fanfction after an urge I had today when coming home from class...Awkward urges I have in college( and the fanfiction section for this fandom was so ...sad D: ). So...if anyone is still reading this... Which funnily, i often do get reviews(on other stories, none the less) about the love people have for this fic. Haha  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I woke up the next day surprised, and in a hospital room. I had a big headache, and looked to see a green cast plastered on my arm. Over to the right of me on the table, were a dozen fan letters. A majority of them were from girls with second grade writing, and two from high school fans. Right next to my letters was a bouquet of flowers, which a few balloons were tied to.

I had trouble remembering basically everything after yesterday afternoon, and when the nurse came in, she told me I'd remember in a few days. She also said that I could still be in the parade, but I had to take it easy on the drumming.

With all the excitement going on, I almost forgot about Mel, and that she was partially the reason for what had happen. As soon as the next nurse came in to check on me, I made sure to ask about Mel.

"How's Melody?" I asked, as she looked puzzled for a moment. It took a minute before registering who Mel was.

"Who? Ah, yes, she's going to be fine, eventually. At the moment, however, she's in no condition to see visitors."

"But is she hurt?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But she'll be fine in a few weeks."

"But what _happened_?" I asked the nurse, getting annoyed.

"Well," She looked at the wall ahead of her, hating this part of her job. "When you both came in, she was in a worser state than you. Luckily though, besides having a slight memory loss and a broken leg, she'll be fine. Don't you worry, Mr. Wolff."

But I was worried. Well, I _wanted_ to be, but I had no time to worry. Mainly because of the rehearsal tonight, and the Parade tomorrow morning. And the fact that Nat and the rest were on their way up to my floor, Jesse included.

Jesse and I are still close, even though we were separated. Or maybe she still loves me. Or it's a mixture of all her good emotions towards me. Whatever her reason was, she as here. The first reaction everyone had when coming in was shock. At least, I think it was shock?

The very first thing Thomas said to me when he walked in was "Oh my God, your hair!" I knew automatically he was joking, seeing as just five minutes ago I saw my reflection, and nothing was different.

I rolled my eyes at Thomas"Haha, funny Tom." The guys always liked picking on me, probably because I was the "baby" of the group. The girls just liked cooing over me. Basically any girl over the age of fifteen liked to coo over me.

Nat came in a minute after everyone else and looked at my cast."Al, are you all right?" He asked. I bit back the sarcasm and nodded. "Yea, my arm just hurts. Loads."

"You think you can drum tomorrow, bro?"

I looked at my wrist, and then tried to remember the weight of a drum stick. "Um, I dunno." I replied.

Nat looked sadly down at my arm, then rubbed my back. "It's alright little bro, you can take all the time you need."

I nodded and took a sip of my juice. "I could, you know play with one hand."

Nat looked at me, then shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want you to damage your wrist."

"It's alright Nat, I can do it."

"Alex, no, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are. I'll see if they can play a prerecorded song or something."

I knew that couldn't be great for our reputation. Not just his, all of ours. "Are you sure, Nat? I can still play, I know I can."

Nat just sighed. "Alex, I don't want you to play. You need to rest up for the big concert, don't worry about this little thing, it's not important."

Nat was right. Compared to our big farewell concert, the Macy Parade wasn't that big of a deal. Not to us, at least. We've all seen the parade many times, and were in it a couple of years back.

"Don't worry about it Al." Nat replied, sighing, before adding, "Have you seen Melody yet?"

I shook my head. "No, the doctor said she wasn't in any condition to see people."

"You sure? I saw her family coming up in the elevator to see her. At least, I think it was her family, her little sister has red-brown hair right?" I nodded as Nat continued. "They said they were going to go see Melody and then her little sister started bothering me with questions about the band." Nat looked over at a clock "Sorry we have to go so soon, but we have to get ready for the rehearsal. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay." I said, watching each one of them leave the room.

_Hospitals are so boring_, I thought for the millionth time as I flipped through the channels. Nothing was on except for kid shows and the news. Not even good news, just news about stocks and stuff I wouldn't have to worry about for years to come.

I was too energetic to sleep, and was completely bored out of my mind as the nurse came in. "How's my little patient?" She cooed at me, like I was younger than the age I was.

"Good." I replied, still bored out of my mind.

"Well you'll be glad to hear your little friend is okay. She's asking for you, you know."

"She is?"

"Yes. Would you like to go and see her?"

I nodded my head, as the nurse helped me get out of bed. I could have done it myself, but I think she was worried I might sue the hospital or something if I fall. I know I have that much money, but I'd never do that.

I went into Melody's hospital room, and Melody didn't look pretty. Everything about her just looked terrible. Her usual well-kept blond hair was destroyed beyond repair, her leg was in wrapped in a cast, and she had defeated look on her face.

"Mel?" I asked her, slowly walking to her bed.

"Alex?" She asked hoarsely, "Alex, is that you?"

I just nodded. "Yeah, how ya feel?"

She looked at her leg. "Tired. And my leg is itchy." She paused before looking at me again. "Alex, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I understand that I'm probably not good for you guises rep and I attract media attention and…"

"Don't worry about it," I shushed her. "It's okay. In a few months the NBB will be done anyways. Besides, you're my friend. And um…" I looked hesitant. I wanted to ask Melody if she wanted to ride on the float with us while we preformed, but I didn't know how to ask."

"Is something wrong Alex?" She asked, seeing my blank stare.

"No, I was just wondering if…um, if…"

"If what?"

"You wanted to ride the float with us…I mean, if you can…."

Her eyes went wide with a hint of sparkle in them. "Of course I would. I think the nurse wouldn't mind."

"Nah, not as long you're with me, babe." I winked at her, causing her to blush and scowl. "_Alex_," she hissed.

I just shrugged as the nurse came in. "Mr. Wolff, you both need your rest if you are going to get out of here by tomorrow morning." She led me back to my room, giving me some pills and before long I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Review! Review review? It'll make me update faster... And all awkwardness of the chapter is probably due to the fact it was written like three years ago, lol. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you all SO much for your kind words :) I love love love how my inspiration for this fic has come back. It makes me super happy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I woke up extremely early the next morning by the nurse telling me I had to get ready for my performance in the parade. I grumbled sitting up, running my free hand through my hair. I blinked twice before seeing Nat beside the bed.

"Morning Al. Ready?"

I nodded as I tried to put on a pair of pants. I struggled as Nat chuckled. "Need help, little bro?"

I didn't feel like arguing with my older brother, so I just nodded. He helped me put on my pants and shirt, and before long Melody and I were wheeled out of the hospital. I didn't tell Nat Melody was coming, and I didn't think he'd mind anyways.

Melody waited for us outside the hospital in her own wheelchair.

"Is she riding with us?" Nat asked me, and I looked at her. She bit on her lip, and then just nodded. She knew she didn't look really good, but she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to be in a parade seen all around the world.

"Yup, do you mind?"

Nat just shrugged. "Not really. Unless she didn't want to."

"I really want to, Nat," Melody cut in. "It sounds fun."

"She wants to Nat, and what songs are we playing?"

"Just our three top hits. Don't worry, I'll drum for you, and Thomas can play guitar if he has too."

"But I can drum Nat," I protested, but I know I was going to lose.

"No Alex, I don't want you to hurt your arm before our big concert next month. Now get on the float, the parade's about to start."

I climbed onto the float, helping Mel get on. I let her sit down on a chair set near the edge of the float so she could wave. The director of the parade came over to us, staring at Melody.

"Who's she?"

"My friend and she's riding on the float."

The guy sighed. "Since I don't have time to argue with you, she can stay. But next time tell us if you have any guests riding with you. We usually have to register them and check to see if there is room available on a float."

"Is there?"

"Yes, there is Mister Wolff. And if I say, we're terribly sorry about your arm. Is there anything we can do?"

"Not really," I said, staring at the green plaster on my arm. My arm was beginning to itch, but there wasn't anything I could do. I actually didn't _have_ anything to do. All I could do was sit on the side of the float with Melody and wave to the crowd with my free hand.

The band started to play moments later, and the music that the fans were going to hear weren't what we were hearing from where we were sitting and since I wasn't playing drums I was going to ask Melody to the winter dance. I figured if she said yes I could always lie and tell Heather that the band had something and I had to miss the dance. She'd believe me too, after all she's not all there, I don't think.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

I waited for Melody to answer, and scratch at her leg. "Alex, don't you have a date already?"

"Yeah, but I can go with you instead," I explained.

Melody shook her head. "That's not fair to her, or to me, Alex Wolff. You invited her, and you're going to take her. You made a commitment and you're going to stick to it. Besides, I don't want to go with anyone. Dating is too much trouble."

"So are you going to go all lesbian like Julie?" I joked. Melody didn't think that was funny and used her arm to smack my cast.

"Oww!" I whined. "I was just playing."

"Well don't," she bossed. "That's rude."

I smirked at Melody. "Yes dear," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied, and pulled a pencil from behind her ear and shoving it down the leg of her cast, scratching her leg.

I couldn't help but not ignore the smile she tried to hide.

* * *

_**Reviews? **_


	16. Chapter 16

****_**Thank you for the reviews :) This story only has a few more chapters or so... I really hope you guys are enjoying it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When the parade ended, the band parted ways and we all went to celebrate Thanksgiving with our families. Nat and I witnessed Dad burn the turkey twice, and then we witnessed getting mobbed by fans in the restaurant we chose to have dinner in.

School started again that Monday, and everything went almost back to normal. Well, besides girls following me trying to help me due to my cast. Melody didn't come back from her vacation until a week after Thanksgiving and boy did she look different.

I don't know where she went or what happened to her, or if the person that sat down at the table next to me was even her. I kept on staring at her while she ate her lunch, her leg resting on a nearby chair.

"Seriously Alex, I'm not that interesting. People get haircuts all the time, it's not a problem."

"But-you, your hair," I stuttered out. Melody rolled her eyes.

"I know it's not like it was, but it's all I could do, okay Alex? So my hair's short and I dyed it."

"But it's so weird," I replied, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Nat and Dad once told me you should never talk bad about a girl's haircut. It wasn't nice, or something weird like that.

Melody scoffed. "Next time you get a haircut beyond your control, I'll make fun of you, kay?"

"I'm just saying…."

"Well, don't. Don't say, or _do_ anything. Ugh." She threw the rest of her lunch in the trash, heading to the English class room. I followed her to the room where our next class was held.

"Alexander," our English teacher said to me as I walked in the room. "I didn't expect you as the type to come to class early. Now Nat, maybe. Now Nat was such a good boy—" Even my teachers rambled about how much they liked Nat better. _Everyone_ likes Nat better.

Nat's not all that great; he really isn't.

"I'm just here for Melody," I said, as our teacher nodded.

"It seems you and her were involved in a little accident, Mister Wolff. I'm sorry about your arm, but that doesn't excuse you from writing the paper."

"I'm not-" Melody was straightening some papers on a desk she was sitting down in. I walked up beside her.

She turned around and glared. "If you have something to say to me Alex, I don't want to answer."

"What if I say sorry?"

"If you say sorry, I might reconsider. But it doesn't change what you said!"

"I'm sorry. Listen, do you want to come to Nat's party on Friday? It's his birthday."

She sighed. "Why should I come? You're just gonna say something stupid, and then it's going to mess things up again. Alex, where are we even going with our relationship? I give you stress, it just- I dunno, Alex."

"But I'm sorry!"

"And sorry doesn't fix everything. I accept your apology, but you always push things too far. I don't know what is worth it right now, Alex. I think it's easier when we're apart."

"So you don't want to see me anymore?" I asked, and she frowns.

"I don't know, Alex. Maybe…maybe just until your band stops…"

"Are you still coming to our concert?"

"Of course! _That_ I won't miss. I promise."

"Are you just saying that because _Nat_ will be there?"

"What are you _talking _about? You know I don't care about that!"

"Then why don't you want to be around me?"

Melody slammed her book on her desk, facing me in a fury. "I don't _not_ want to be around you. It's just I attract unwanted attention, and so do you. I thought I was doing both of us a favor. Besides, there's no doubt that you're a _bad_ boy and I'm not. Okay, maybe you're just too much for me! Urgh!" She turned back around, avoiding me.

"So you only like good boys, like _Nat_."

"This isn't about Nat, so stop saying it is! You're just,…we're so different. What'd you do last summer? Oh yeah, you were touring all over the states. Me? I was fighting for my _mother's_ life. Who was _shot_ because she was _different_. Alex, you've been in a rock band since you were two! I've been teased and messed with because of my parents since I was two. You get a VMA, I get an eviction notice. You visit Chicago, I visit so my fathers still know I'm alive and not dead. You get mobbed by fangirls, I get mobbed by psychos! Face it, Alex. Me and you, we're like…Tabasco sauce and tuna fish. We don't mix."

"Or maybe we mix better than you think," I add with a grin.

She stops suddenly, drifting off into space. "Maybe, I just want to think. But for now, just go with whats her name…."

"Heather?"

"I don't care."

"Then why'd you ask about her?"

"I don't care."

"You're acting like Rosalina when she's mad at Nat. She pretends to not care, but she does."

"I'm not Rosalina, and I don't care about Nat. Okay? And I don't—urgh! And now you're probably going to write some fucking song about this, aren't you?"

"Why?"

"It's what you do."

"I don't control what I write about. When I write a song, I write a song."

"Alex, stop trying to make things better. I just want to be alone for a while….to think. About things."

"About me?" I grin at her, raising my eyebrow. I know she's going to be thinking about me, but she just doesn't want to admit it.

"You're so conceited, Alex. It's not all about you, you know!"

This conversation wasn't going to end on a good note, so for the like, millionth time, I left my class and skipped the rest of the day.

I got home early and lay on my bed, trying not to squish my arm. I had to lie in six different positions before I found one that didn't hurt my arm. I was lying down trying to sleep and think things over when Nat came in the room. He must've thought I wasn't home or something, because he started saying words he normally avoided when I was around. It's not like I don't care if he swears-all my favorite musicians do- but for some reason it's all a part of the "trying to be a good brother" act he puts on when I'm here.

"God, I _hate_ high school," Nat complained, throwing his backpack down. "Everyone's so fake and stupid. Seriously? Me and Patrice? Who does she think she is, anyway? What person thinks _I_ would do something like that?"

"Nat, what in poo-poo sauce are you talking about?"

Nat's face turned bright red, noticing that I was in bed lying down. He looked like he was trying to erase everything he said in the last ten minutes. Too late, I've already heard everything.

My older brother sighed. "You know that Patrice girl? She made up some stupid rumor that me and her—" His face turned even redder as he mumbled incoherent stuff. Contrary to Nat's belief, I'm not stupid, and I'm not his little innocent brother. Heck, I've known swear words since before he did! The Rock 'n' Roll Industry does that to you.

"Did more than kiss?" I asked, and seeing my brothers bright red face means I was right.

"Yeah. She thinks—Alex, can you not tell Dad? Oh, what am I saying, of course you will tell Dad. Or Jesse…or Cooper, Melody, even…"

"Nat, just tell me. And um…" I didn't bother to continue as Nat took the floor, ready to tell me about what he did that was _so bad_. I bet it wasn't even really bad, because Nat's just that type of guy. He tries too hard to be bad, and he fails at it. Nat's just not the rebel type, which is why I think more girls like him, anyways.

"So you know how you really liked lemon-lime soda back when it was The Silver Boulders-which you shouldn't drink anymore. Well, remember how you drank so much you got sick. Well awhile back, the guys and I didn't—we didn't go see a movie like I said. We went to a high school party with Rosalina and her friends. And at the party—at the party there was alcohol."

Oh," I replied. This wasn't news; Nat already told this to Rosalina, which I heard already. He knew I heard this already, and we've already discussed this. "You told me this all before, Nat. It's not new. I know you got drunk, Patrice stripped you of your clothes, and Rosalina was trying to keep Thomas and David from swimming…"

"It's not even that. She's claiming that she's having my baby. _And _she's got the school believing her! Me! I'm just a freshman! How am I going to survive the rest of my years?"

"And did you do it with her?"

"No! You know that, Alex. I can hardly _kiss_ girls."

"Well, yeah," I agreed. "But what does this matter?"

"The school believes her, and I'm getting made fun of for it. But it's not that—it's what they do and say one minute, and then say again the next minute. The girls are dead set on throwing her a baby shower, and the guys all think I do it because I'm famous. That I do everything because of the band!"

"They're gonna know she lied. You can't fake having a baby."

"Being in a band and dealing with school is much more work than I thought."

"Amen to that brother," I add, and Nat laughs.

"Middle school isn't dramatic. Just wait until high school. I've got fangirls lined up and I've got guys wanting to kick my-erm, butt… all because of the band. You don't win. How is middle school that bad?"

I wanted to hit my brother but I couldn't. Stupid arm.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm your _little_ brother."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"And _you_ are lead singer of a rock band."

"Yeah."

"And all the girls want you."

"And how is that—" Nat's face grew sympathy. I hate it how my brother tries to act all sympathetic about all my situations. Like I couldn't ever have anything serious happen to me because I'm young and he's older. "Oh, Alex, I'm sorry. I can't help it those girls-"

"Yeah," I interrupt. "All the time."

"But Melody's cool, right? She doesn't care about me."

"That's where you're wrong, Bucko. So stop hitting on _my_ woman and-"

Nat was laughing. "Are you still on that Alex? Jeez, it was a picture I signed for her sister. An autograph. She never once tries to hit on me, or push away Rosalina. Whenever we talk, it's about you. She just is in an awkward point in her life, and not to mention her mom died!"

"She told me I was too bad for her."

"She's just scared. Rosalina told me that she learned about reactions and stuff like that in her psychology class. Sometimes people push away when they're scared, and Melody's scared."

"She called me conceited, and told me that we shouldn't be seen together."

Nat's face softened. "Well, have you ever thought that it was a good thing? That with her life being so secretive and the press always around us, that either one of you could get hurt? It seems to me like she's being safe. After all, look what's happened the few times you are seen together?"

"She called me conceited!"

Nat just laughed at that one. "Well…"

I grumbled, throwing a piece of paper at my brother. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Nat looked at me, confused. "Who says I'm perfect? I'm not anywhere near perfect."

"Everyone," I mutter and Nat frowns.

"Those who say that don't really know me. It's just the fans."

"And the teachers, and the girls I like."

"Don't let them get to you, Alex," Nat says as he pats me on the shoulder. "There are plenty of girls who like you instead of me."

I don't respond, as Nat sits next to me. "Don't worry, okay, Alex? You'll find someone. And you're only in middle school; don't worry about it." Nat stands up to leave the room adding, "And hey, you've got that dance coming up, that'll be fun, right?" He ruffles my hair. "Even if it is with Crazy Girl."

I don't reply to my brother as he leaves the room. I just hope he's right.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
